What Could Have Been
by Gs33022
Summary: This story is a novelization of Roald Dahl's first draft script of the 1971 movie, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". I hope that you enjoy it, everyone! :D (1971 version characters, using Roald's first draft script)
1. Bill's Candy Store

**Chapter 1: Bill's Candy Shop**

 _Hello, everyone, and welcome to my novelization of Roald Dahl's first draft script of_ Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! _At that time, Dahl had the first script named after his book. The script was titled "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Please do note that every and all quotes from the script will be used. However, I may add a word in the event that Roald Dahl unintentionally left a word out of a sentence. Those words will be marked in_ **Bold**. _Enjoy the novelization, everyone! :D_

It was a cold winter's day. School had just ended, and a gigantic crowd of boys and girls, all aged seven, eight and nine, went rushing out at the most tremendous speed. All of them were wearing coats, hats, scarves, and gloves, and some of them were wearing hats with ear-muffs on them. They were all shouting and laughing with happiness. The children were all running towards one particular place- Bill's Candy Store. Interestingly enough, the store was located on the same side of the road as the school.

Bill's Candy Store was a small shop with a single window, which had multiple slogans written on it: "LARGEST STORE OF CANDY IN TOWN...ALL WONKA'S CHOCOLATES...FICKELGRUBER'S FUDGES...SLUGWORTH'S BOILED SWEETS...PRODNOSE'S PATENT PASTILLES". The children rushed through the entrance, all wanting to get in.

Mr. Bill, the shopkeeper of this store, was a very unusual man indeed. His store featured nothing but candy. He devoted his entire life to making children happy by giving children what they loved. All day long, he waited for that particular moment in which the school bell rang. He absolutely _loved_ that moment. Mind you, the speed at which he served out the candy was absolutely breathtaking! His movements were electric, and he laughed as he worked, and he knew each and every child by name. As Bill was getting ready to serve the kids, they were fighting to see who would get served first. They were holding out their coins and staring at them, and shouting things like, "Mr. Bill!...Please Mr. Bill!...A Wonka Triple Cream Bar!...Mr. Bill! Mr. Bill! A Fudgemallow Delight! A Fickelgruber Juicy Bar!"

Bill was dancing back at forth at lightning speed, arms flashing, fingers deftly lifting chocolate from the shelves.

"Yes yes, my darling!" Bill was saying to the children. "One Triple Cream Cup for you!...A Squelchy Snorter for William!...You have excellent taste, William, excellent taste!...One Juicy Bar for you, Mary!...Here you are, my dear!"

Once again, the children's' voices were overlapping.

"A Wonka Crunchy-Munchy!..." they shouted. "Hey, I was first!...One Slugworth Strawberry Cream..Rainbow Drops, please Mr. Bill! One packet!...Two Sizzlers! Wonka's Sizzlers!"

"Two lovely Sizzlers for Johnny!" said Bill happily, handing out the candy. "Rainbow Drops, Patricia? Two packets? But of course! One Strawberry Cream! Fresh in this morning! Who's next? One Green Dragon! And listen, my dears! Wonka's brought out a new one today! The Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight! It's a knock-out! You want to try it? Good! One Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight for Wilbur!...Another for Frankie!...Ah, you just want till you taste it! I ate six of them myself this afternoon! I couldn't stop!..."

The children were clearly enjoying this experience as much as, if not more than, Bill himself. If you saw it yourself, you might also describe it as...out-of-this world. Can such things be? Was there such a shop, such a man? There was indeed.

Abruptly, all alone, emerging from the school, there was a skinny little boy named Charlie Bucket. Unlike the other kids, he wore no coat, no cap, no scarf, no gloves. He only wore a home-knitted, much-used jersey, and short pants. It was freezing outside. Charlie stopped, hugging himself because of the cold. Then, he turned and started to slowly walk back to his home. Unfortunately for him, this walk took him past Bill's Candy Store. When he got there, he could only stop and stare through the window at the abundance of advertised Wonka products. Clearly, those items were the most popular, and they were selling fast. They took up about seventy-five percent of the window display. The shapes of the candy bars were also most unusual. Instead of being shaped like rectangular, like a Hershey's Bar, they were hexagonal and star-shaped and half-mooned shaped and spikey, and abstract, and just all around, plain weird. That was another out-of-this-world thing about Bill's Candy Store.

A few seconds later, the crowd of children emerged from Bill's store and began munching greedily on their candy. Charlie slowly turned away from the window and continued his walk through the crowd of children. He may have been a lonely boy, but he was anything but ostracized. He was cheerful, and well-liked by everyone. A small girl was munching on her candy, and she looked at Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie," she said to him.

"Hi, Jamie," responded Charlie Bucket.

"You must be freezing!" exclaimed Jamie. "Where's your coat?"

Charlie Bucket hugged himself, shivered, and said, "I'm not cold."

"You _must_ be!" exclaimed Jamie.

"I'm not, honest," responded Charlie.

Charlie moved on from Jamie, and came across another kid he knew, a fat boy named Walter.

"Boy, this is the greatest," said Walter, guzzling on his candy. How come _you_ never eat candy?"

"You scared of getting cavities or something?" said a second boy, also guzzling down candy.

Charlie stared at the candy bars that the two boys were eating. His eyes were as bright as two stars.

"I bet he's not allowed 'cause it'll ruin his supper," said Walter.

Charlie was still staring at the bar that Walter was eating. He looked at Walter and asked him, "Which is your favorite?"

Walter waved around the half-eaten bar that he was chomping on, and he exclaimed, "This one. Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight! Just out today! Whyn't you get one?"

"I'm...just not hungry…" Charlie responded nervously. "I got to get home…-'Bye, Walter."

"'Bye, Charlie," responded Walter and the second boy.

Charlie turned away from them and continued his trek to get home. Two slightly old-fashioned automobiles drove up. Mothers were driving them, and children were climbing in them. Charlie, more freezing cold than ever, started to run to keep warm.

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter everyone! Please note that all ideas in this story belong to Roald Dahl, and I claim no ownership to them whatsoever. So, what did you think of this chapter? Do you like this beginning better, or the final one? If you want, let me know in the review section! Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	2. Grandpa Joe and Mr Jopeck

**Chapter 2: Grandpa Joe and Mr. Jopeck**

 **Author's note: The second chapter of my novelization is now here! I will most likely publish chapter 3 of it today as well. Don't worry, I will try to get the next chapter of "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure" released either today or tomorrow.**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, no "The Candyman" was not in Dahl's script. As a matter of fact, when the movie began to screen publicly, Dahl tried everything to get rid of that song from the movie. He absolutely hated it.**

 **(Credits: As I said, none of the ideas in this story are mine, as this is a novelization. Every idea in this story belongs to Roald Dahl.)**

 **Now, on with the story! :D**

It was nearly dusk at this time. Charlie was still homeward bound. He was on another street now, and while walking, he passed a street vendor selling bagels and roasted chestnuts. The vendor was heavily muffled to protect him from the cold. As Charlie ran by him, he called out, "'Night, Charlie boy!"

"'Night, Mr. Winkle!" Charlie called out, still running.

Charlie was still heading home, and it was dusk now. This neighborhood looked extremely poor, but still, Charlie kept running on. He ended up at an intersect, and he had to pause to wait for traffic. He was panting and out of breath, and standing beside a small newspaper stall. The newspaperman by it was an extremely ancient fellow, and he was also heavily muffled. He was currently stamping his feet and flapping his arms around to try to warm himself up.

"It's a freezer tonight, eh Charlie?" said the newspaperman.

Still panting, Charlie said, "Sure is, Mr. Jopeck."

"How's everyone at home?" Mr. Jopeck asked Charlie curiously.

"Fine, thank you," responded Charlie Bucket politely.

"Granddaddy's and grandmas' still bearing up?" enquired Mr. Jopeck.

"Uh-uh," responded Charlie.

"Still in bed?" Mr. Jopeck asked.

Charlie nodded, shivering even more.

"All four of 'em?" Mr. Jopeck asked.

"Yes," Charlie responded.

"They never get up?" Mr. Jopeck enquired.

"Oh, no," Charlie responded.

"How long they been like that?" Mr. Jopeck asked.

"Mother says twenty years," Charlie responded.

"My gawd," responded Mr. Jopeck. "That's a long time to lie in bed!...Poor old Joe…"

Mr. Jopeck sighed.

"Well well," Mr. Jopeck said, sighing again. "You know your old Grandpa Joe and me, we used to work together in the factory...buddies...years and years ago, that was...he must be over ninety now, eh?"

"He's ninety-two," responded Charlie.

"Is he, begad!" said Mr. Jopeck, absolutely shocked. "Well, well...you give him my best regards…"

Charlie was watching the traffic and starting to become impatient.

"Sure will," Charlie responded.

"Night, Charlie," Mr. Jopeck told Charlie.

"'Night, Mr. Jopeck," Charlie told Mr. Jopeck.

Then, Charlie hurried across the street.

 **Author's note: What did you think of this chapter, everyone? As for me, I rather enjoyed Charlie's walk in this script, as well as the chat with Mr. Jopeck about Grandpa Joe, instead of him quickly running home during his paper route, and his super small conversation with Mr. Jopeck. That's just my opinion, though. What do** ** _you_** **guys and gals think? Do you agree with my opinion? Disagree with it? Or, do you have a different opinion entirely? Regardless of opinion, I hope that you all stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	3. The Cottage

**Chapter 3: The Cottage**

 **Author's note: The third chapter of my novelization is here! I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Turrislucidus, I agree with everything you said! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

 **On with the novelization, everyone! :D**

Charlie was still running, faster and faster. He ran further and further away from the town, and he suddenly found himself out in the country. He started to slow down to a walking pace, then he stopped. He was looking across to the other side of a road. It was deserted, and growing darker outside with every passing second.

Charlie was standing by the famous Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory! It looked like a black silhouette against the twilight sky. Massive iron gates extended across the entrance of the place, and chimneys were belching smoke. Not a soul was in sight, nor a single house, and an atmosphere of mystery hung over the towering structure. Above the gates, in enormous letters, Charlie Bucket could just make up the words: "WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY".

Charlie was staring at the building, absolutely spellbound. Suddenly, one by one, lights started to come on in the windows. They came on in a pattern, from left to right. Letter by letter, W...O...N...K...A. Charlie sniffed the air, inhaling deeply, then turned away slowly, reluctantly, even, and continued to walk on to his home.

Charlie and his family lived in a tiny, ancient, one-story cottage. It stood along among fields and trees. A path across the field led to the cottage's door. There was a window in the house that was seen glowing with a pale light. Smoke was coming from a chimney that was on top of it.

Inside the cottage, there lived seven people: Charlie Bucket himself; Mrs. Bucket, Charlie's mother; Mr. Bucket, Charlie's father; Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine, the father and mother of Mr. Bucket; and, Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina, the father and mother of Mrs. Bucket.

There was a kerosine lamp. Mrs. Bucket was stirring a pot of soup over a fire. The four old grandparents were all hunched together in a double bed, with Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine at one end, and Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina at the other end. The grandparents' bed was a part of a room in the cottage that belonged solely to them!

Grandpa Joe was thin and tall, but he always really bright-eyed and cheerful, and a good storyteller as well.

Grandma Josephine was also thin and tall as well, just like her husband.

Grandpa George was a small and widened individual. He was also a quarrelsome and testy pessimist, but he was good-natured at heart.

Grandma Georgina was much like her husband, being quarrelsome and testy, but she also had a warm heart.

Mrs. Bucket was in her forties. She was also thin, tired, and bedraggled, and also gentle and kind.

In the cottage, Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine were wide awake and alert, waiting for Charlie to finally return home, but the other two, Grandpa George and Grandma Georgia, were snoring, fast asleep.

"He's late," remarked Grandpa Joe.

"That's a mighty long trip for a little boy on a winter's night," remarked Grandma Josephine.

Grandpa Joe looked at Mrs. Bucket and said, "He don't get enough to eat, honey. A growing boy needs good proper nourishment and our little Charlie doesn't get it."

"There's seven mouths in this house to feed on one man's pay," responded Mrs. Bucket, "and I just can't do it. It's not possible."

"Any meat in the soup tonight?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"There's a tiny bit for each **of us** ," responded Mrs. Bucket, "just a tiny bit of scrag-end."

"You give him mine, see?" said Grandpa Joe firmly.

"And mine," continued Grandma Josephine. "We don't need it at our stage of life."

Grandma Josephine then reached for a glass that was sitting on a bedside table.

"Oh, heck!" exclaimed Grandma Josephine. "My water's frozen again!"

"I'll get some more," said Mrs. Bucket.

"Yes but my teeth are in it!" cried Grandma Josephine.

She proceeded to hold the glass upside-down. Everyone was able to see her false teeth that were indeed frozen inside of the glass. Grandpa Joe started to laugh, and Mrs. Bucket took the glass.

"Thaw it out careful now, Mary," said Grandma Josephine firmly.

Suddenly, with a gigantic, trumpeting snore, Grandma Georgina woke up.

"Who's kickin'?" she cried.

She suddenly stared at Grandpa Joe and said to him, "Can't you keep your rotten feet to yourself?"

Quite abruptly, everyone heard Grandpa George screaming. He was having an intense nightmare.

"Help!" cried Grandpa George in his sleep. "Help! Help! It's got me!"

"There he goes again," sighed Grandma Josephine.

Grandpa George was still in his nightmare, and he was shouting, "Let me out! He's going to swallow me! No, no! Stop! Ow-w-w-w-w!"

Grandma Georgina gave her husband's body a dig and said, "Wake up, you old goat!"

Grandpa George suddenly woke up, filled with shock.

"What?" cried Grandpa George, still thinking that he was in his nightmare. "What? Where am I?...Oh, thank heavens for that! I thought he'd got me!"

"What was it this time?" asked Grandma Josephine, unimpressed.

"A hippogriff!" Grandpa George exclaimed. "An enormous hippogriff! And I was right inside his mouth and his teeth were red-hot and he was just about to chew me up…"

"Pity he didn't," said Grandma Georgina.

"One day he will!" exclaimed Grandpa George.

"The sooner the better," responded Grandma Georgina, still unimpressed. "Four's too many in this bed."

Grandpa Joe heard a noise, and he abruptly sat up, and exclaimed, " _Here he comes_!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed the third chapter of my novelization! :D Did you like this scrapped section,. or are you glad that it got removed? If you want, you can tell me in the review section! Fun fact, the part where Grandma Josephine got her false teeth stuck in a block of ice was a nod to an earlier idea in the development of CatCF. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	4. Prince Pondicherry

**Chapter 4: Prince Pondicherry**

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoy chapter 4 of my novelization! This is going to be a long one! :D**

 **Verucabeyotch, the Iron Giant Movie is an absolutely** ** _amazing_** **film! :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, for some reason, I really like the concept of Grandpa Joe being one of Mr. Wonka's former workers. It just gives him more of a reason to jump out of bed when Charlie finds his Golden Ticket, doesn't it? :D**

 **And yes, Mr. Bucket is alive and well in this script. That was one of the main things that I disliked about the 1971 film. To me, Mr. Wonka is** ** _anything but_** **a father figure, to be honest. XD**

All four of the grandparents stopped what they were doing and looked towards the front-door. Mrs. Bucket stopped cooking as well and looked as well. After about a second or two of silence, Charlie finally walked through the door, rosy-cheeked, smiling, and out of breath. All four of the grandparents smiled. Still out of breath, Charlie said, "Hello, everybody!"

He went over to Mrs. Bucket, gave her a kiss, and said, "Hello, mother!"

Then, he proceeded to go over by each of the grandparents, and he got a kiss from each of them as he went by them.

"Hi, Grandpa Joe."

"Hi, Grandma Josephine."

"Good evening, my darling," responded Grandpa Josephine happily.

"Hello, Grandma Georgina…"

He kissed Grandma Georgina.

"Hi, Grandpa George."

He kissed Grandpa George.

"Wow, I'm hungry," said Charlie suddenly. "What's for supper?"

" _Cabbage soup_!" all of the grandparents said together.

"With meat in it?" asked Charlie eagerly.

"Yes, there's meat in it," responded Mrs. Bucket.

"Hooray!" exclaimed Charlie excitedly. "Grandpa Joe...How many days to my birthday?"

"I know why you're asking that," said Grandpa Joe.

"You're right," said Charlie, smiling. "And I know exactly the kind I want! Mr. Wonka's invented a new one and it's just out today and it's called Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight! Willow Scott was eating one after school and he said it was fantastic!"

"I suppose some of them eat candy every day?" enquired Grandma Josephine.

"Some do, grandma, yes...Quite a lot," responded Charlie Bucket.

"They ever offer you any?" asked Grandpa George.

"Huh!" muttered Grandma Georgina. "Not likely!"

"-I guess you love chocolate just about more'n anything else in the world, eh Charlie?" Grandpa Joe said.

"Just about," Charlie smiled. "The trouble is I keep being _reminded_ of it...everywhere I go...especially passing Wonka's factory every day…"

"Can you still smell it, Charlie?" asked Grandpa Joe eagerly. "We used to get the whiff of boiling chocolate all the way down the road!"

"It's still the same…" responded Charlie Bucket. "I take great big sniffs every time I go by. 'M-m-m, it's lovely!"

"Well, my darling," remarked Grandma Josephine, "it's not long to your birthday now and we won't let you down."

"And it tastes better if you only get it once a year," said Grandpa George. "Right?"

"What rot you talk!" exclaimed Grandma Georgina. "If you love something enough you can't have too much of it!..."

She turned to Charlie.

"If I was rich, my dear," Grandma Georgina told Charlie, "you'd have chocolate every day of your life…Ugh!" she suddenly cried. "My feet are frozen! Where's that soup, Mary?"

"I suppose we might as well start," responded Mrs. Bucket. "Father should be here any minute."

"I'll help you, mother," offered Charlie.

"Thank you dear," responded Mrs. Bucket.

As Mrs. Bucket served out the soup with a ladle on to a bunch of plates, Charlie gave some soup to the four old grandparents. Around them, he was always thoughtful and solicitous. As he was passing out the plates, he asked Grandpa Joe, "Grandpa Joe...is it really true that Wonka's Chocolate Factory is the biggest in the world?"

" _True_?" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "Of course it's _true_! It's _fifty_ times as big as any other! Am I right?"

"Right!..." responded the other grandparents excitedly. "Absolutely right!...No question about it!"

"My _dear_ boy!" cried Grandpa Joe excitedly. "Mr. Willy Wonka is the most _amazing_ , the most _fantastic_ , the most _extraordinary_ chocolate-maker has ever seen! Is that not also true?"

"Just as true as can be, my dear!" responded Grandma Josephine.

"It's for sure!..." said Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina together. "For certain sure!"

"He's a magician!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "I thought _everybody_ knew that! He's the wizard of the chocolate world!"

"You're teasing me, Grandpa," said Charlie.

"He's not!..." cried the three other grandparents together. "You listen to him, now Charlie...There's nobody **who** knows more'n him about Wonka's!"

"Do you mean to say I've never _told_ you about Mr. Willy Wonka and his factory?" enquired Grandpa Joe.

"Never," responded Charlie.

"Well I'll be blowed!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"Will you tell me now, Grandpa?" asked Charlie.

"I certainly will," responded Grandpa Joe. "Sit down here on the bed and listen carefully…"

Charlie sat down on the bed beside Grandpa Joe. As I said before, he was a master storyteller. He always gets the maximum dramatic effect from every phrase that he utters. He shouted, gesticulated, and whispered. Grandpa Joe grabbed hold of Charlie's small hand.

"Oh, what a man he is, our Mr. Willy Wonka!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe excitedly. "He has himself invented over two thousand different candy bars, each one creamier and more delicious than anything the other factories can make!"

"And he sends them to all the four corners of the earth!..." cried Grandma Josephine happily.

"To all the Kings and the Presidents of the world!" continued Grandpa Joe, getting even more excited. "Every day he is inventing some new fantastic thing! He's invented a chocolate ice-cream that only melts in your mouth, but _never_ anywhere else! Not even in the oven! Now _that's_ genius!"

"It's impossible," said Charlie.

"Of course it's impossible!" cried Grandpa Joe. "It's completely absurd! But Mr. Willy Wonka has done it!"

"It's the truth…" the other grandparents agreed. "It's a fact...He's absolutely right...Mr. Wonka has done it…"

"There is nothing in the entire universe of candy and chocolate that this man cannot make!..." exclaimed Grandpa Joe, getting even more pumped up. "He can make chewing-gum that never loses its taste, and toffee balloons that you can blow up to enormous sizes before you pop them with a pin and gobble them up. And by a most secret method he can make beautiful blue birds-eggs with black spots on them, and when you put one of them in your mouth, it gradually gets smaller and smaller until suddenly there is nothing left except a tiny little pink sugary baby bird sitting on the tip of your tongue!..."

Grandpa Joe paused his story to add some effect to it, and to sip his watery cabbage soup.

"Yes, Grandpa…" responded Charlie, absolutely spellbound by Grandpa Joe's story, "Go on."

"Tell him about that crazy Indian Prince," suggested Grandma Josephine.

"Prince Pondicherry!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

" _There_ was a madman for you!" cried Grandpa George.

"Completely dotty!" exclaimed Grandma Georgina.

"But very rich," added Grandpa Joe.

"What did he do?" asked Charlie curiously.

"Prince Pondicherry summoned Mr. Willy Wonka all the way out to India and said, 'Build me a palace! Make it entirely of chocolate!'..." said Grandpa Joe. "And so he did. It had one hundred rooms and _everything_ was made of either dark or light chocolate…"

The chocolate palace was absolutely _enormous_!

"...Five thousand tons of chocolate were used to build it...The bricks were made of chocolate...and the cement holding them together was chocolate...and the roof and the pillars and the windows, all were chocolate...And inside…"

The interior of the chocolate palace was absolutely _grand_ and spacious!

"...The walls and the ceilings were made of chocolate...so were the carpets and the chairs and tables and the curtains and all the ornaments and decorations…"

Even the Palace's _bathroom_ was luxurious as well!

"...And in the bathroom, the tub was made of chocolate…"

Even the _taps_ were made of chocolate!

"...And when you turned on the taps...hot and cold chocolate came gushing out…"

''I warn you, though,' said Mr. Willy Wonka, as the Prince was paying his bill…"

The ornately dressed Prince Pondicherry was pouring a ton of gold coins on to a table from some small sacks. Servants were running up with even _more_ sacks, pouring more and more riches on to the table. Some of the bags even contained jewels and pearls!

"'I warn you that it won't last very long, so you'd better start eating it right away.'"

The Prince stopped pouring riches out onto the table and stared at Mr. Wonka.

"'Nonsense!' shouted the Prince. 'I'm not going to eat my palace! I'm not even going to nibble the staircase or lick the walls! I'm going to _live_ in it!' But Mr. Wonka was right, of course, because soon after this…"

Prince Pondicherry was asleep in a gigantic chocolate armchair.

"The crazy Prince was dozing in the living-room after a heavy lunch of curried chicken and Bombay duck…It was a _hot hot_ day outside, with a boiling sun…And suddenly, everything inside the palace began to melt…First the ceilings began to drip...Then the walls began to run...Then the windows and doors began to dissolve...And the tables began to collapse...And the floor began to melt...And the chairs began to crumble…"

Meanwhile, the crazy Prince, still asleep even after his armchair melted and was placed down on the gently melting floor, didn't wake up.

"And outside, the roof became runny…And the bricks and the cement went as soft as butter…And the giant pillars became all soggy...And then, the whole enormous Palace simply melted to the ground...And the crazy Prince...woke up to find himself swimming around in a huge brown sticky lake of chocolate!"

 **Author's note: Wow! As you can probably recognize, this script was much closer to the original book than the 1971 film, which I really like. So far, as a whole, which do you like better based on this novelization? This one, or the 1971 film? If you want, let me know in the reviews section! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	5. The Toothpaste Factory

**Chapter 5: The Toothpaste Factory**

 **Author's note: The next chapter of my novelization is finally here! And yes, just like the title says, Mr. Bucket will make his first physical debut in this chapter! :)**

 **Sonny April, thanks so much for your reviews! So far, everyone reviewing seems to agree that this script is better than the final film- and I agree 100%! The next chapter will contain some** ** _absolutely awesome_** **scenes featuring Fickelgruber, Prodnose, and Slugworth that wasn't in the final film, the book, or even the 2005 film! :O Stay tuned for that! :D**

 **Ms. Scribbler (TSS), thanks so much for the encouragement! I'm so happy that you're enjoying my novelization! I really appreciate it, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, thanks for the compliments, and I agree with your opinion on this script 100%! :)**

 **Now, on with the novelization, everyone! :D**

"Serve **s** him right!" muttered Grandma Georgina.

"But is all this _really_ true, Grandpa Joe?" asked Charlie. "Or are you pulling my leg?"

"He wouldn't pull your leg, my darling," said Grandma Josephine. "It's all true, every bit of it."

"It was all in the papers," said Grandpa George. "I remember it clearly."

Grandpa Joe turned to Charlie and said to him, "And I'll tell you something else that's true…"

He leaned closer to him, lowering his voice to a soft, secret whisper.

"And this is the most fantastic thing of all about Mr. Willy Wonka's factory…"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Mr. Bucket went inside of the cottage. Charlie jumped off of bed and and kissed his father.

"Hello, Daddy!" Charlie said cheerfully to his father, while kissing him.

Like Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket was also in his forties. He was soft-voiced, solemn, and sad. He was also a tragi-comedian.

"Phew, it's cold out there!" shivered Mr. Bucket.

"No colder'n in here!" said Grandma Georgina.

"Come warm yourself by the fire and have some hot soup right away," Mrs. Bucket told her husband. "My dear, your teeth are chattering!"

"He's lucky they can do that!" exclaimed Grandma Josephine. "Mine are frozen solid in a block of ice!"

Mr. Bucket flung his work hat onto a chair in anger.

" _Life is rotten_!" he exclaimed.

"Had a bad day at the factory, eh John?" asked Grandpa George.

"Terrible!" cried Mr. Bucket. "Just terrible!...Charlie, my boy, promise me you'll never go work in a toothpaste factory as long as you live!...It drives you mad! I stand there all day long and those little white tubes are going past me...They're on a moving chain...and it never stops and the tubes keep coming at me and going past me...and as they go past me...as each one of them rushes past me- and they're quick, you know, one every second- I've got to reach up fast as lightning and screw a little black cap onto the tip of it!"

"But daddy, why?" asked Charlie curiously.

" _Someone's_ got to screw them on!" cried Mr. Bucket. "You can't sell toothpaste tubes without caps on them…but they go too quick for me...I can't keep up with them...and whenever I miss one I go chasing it across that huge factory floor and then I miss all the others behind it...and there's a man at the far end, the foreman, with a pad and pencil, and every time I miss a tube, he puts a tick against my name...and for every tick I get, they take something off my wages…"

" _So how much I did earn today_?" Mr. Bucket cried out in despair. "Not one penny! In fact, I finished up owing _them_ money instead!"

"It's cabbage soup for a month, folks!" Grandma Georgina announced.

"But daddy, if it's so horrid why don't you work in Mr. Wonka's factory instead?" Charlie asked.

"There's no jobs at _Wonka's_ ," said Mr. Bucket.

"No _jobs_?" exclaimed Charlie Bucket.

"Come have your soup, John, and stop worrying so much," Mrs. Bucket told her husband.

Mr. Bucket walked over to a table to drink his soup. Meanwhile, Charlie was back on the bed by Grandpa Joe.

"What I was going to tell you," Grandpa Joe said, "Charlie, was this:"

He once again lowered his voice to a soft, secret whisper.

" _Nobody_... _ever_... _comes_... _out_!" said Grandpa Joe.

"Out of where?" asked Charlie.

" _And_... _nobody_... _ever_... _goes_... _in_!"

"In _where_?" cried Charlie.

"Wonka's factory," said Grandpa Joe darkly.

"Grandpa, what _do_ you mean?" asked Charlie.

"I mean _workers_ , Charlie," Grandpa Joe responded. "All factories have workers streaming in and out the gates...except Wonka's. Have you ever seen a _single person_ going into that place...or coming out?"

Charlie was looking around at the four old grandparents in the bed. All of them were serious. No one was smiling, and there was not a single sign of leg-pulling on any of them.

"Well, _have_ you?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"Whenever I walk past the factory, the gates are closed," Charlie responded. "There's a big chain on them."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"But there must be people working there…" said Charlie Bucket.

"Not _people_ , Charlie," said Grandpa Joe. "Not _ordinary_ people, anyway."

"Then who, for heaven's sake?" asked Charlie curiously.

"Ah-ha...That's it, you see...That's another one of Mr. Wonka's clevernesses...mind you, there _used_ to be people working there, thousands of them, years ago." explained Grandpa Joe. "But then all the other big chocolate-makers in the world began to get jealous of Mr. Wonka's wonderful inventions, and they started making plans to steal his secrets…"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and Mr. Bucket's debut. I kinda find it funny that he's a comedian in this script, but that might be just me. XD You'll find out more about Fickelgruber, Prodnose, and Slugworth in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	6. Spies Everywhere!

**Chapter 6: Spies Everywhere!**

 **Author's note: Aaaand this is the chapter that I've been describing as 'absolutely awesome' for a bit. I hope that you will all like this. :)**

 **As a reminder, every quote in this script is taken directly from Dahl's script. None of them are mine.**

 **On with the novelization, everyone! :D**

Mr. Fickelgruber was a small Germanic bully. He was standing behind a huge desk, and there was a giant framed photo of his factory behind him, with the caption: "FICKELGRUBER'S FAMOUS CHOCOLATES". He was talking into a desk-microphone.

"Send her in!" Mr. Fickelgruber boomed into the microphone.

At that command, a female spy, dressed in furs, walked through the door. She was holding a long cigarette holder, and she walked up to Fickelgruber's desk.

"Ha!...Sehr Gutt!..." beamed Mr. Fickelgruber.

He immediately started giving orders to Sehr.

"You vill apply immediately for ze post of personal private secretary to Mr. Vonka!" he ordered.

"Ja, Herr Fickelgruber," responded Sehr Gutt.

"Unt you understant zat if necessary you vill _lay down_ …"

"Naturlich, Herr Fickelgruber," responded Sehr loyally.

"...you vill lay down your life for our factory!" he barked. Your mission iss to obtain ze formula for Vonka's chocolate ice-cream zat only melts in ze mouth!"

"Javohl, Herr Fickelgruber."

"Our entire future iss at stake!" barked Mr. Fickelgruber. "Do not fail!"

"I never fail, Herr Fickelgruber," responded Sehr Gutt.

"And in the great Prodnose Sweet Factory in England," Grandpa Joe said, "Mr. Fickelgruber decided to do his own dirty work himself…"

* * *

Mr. Prodnose was standing beside two male dressers and two make-up men. Prodnose was completely bald, and he was wearing a double-breasted jacket. After Prodnose gave them the signal, the men sprang into action, and in a matter of seconds, he was completely naked except for his underpants.

"Mr. Prodnose had himself disguised as an ordinary factory worker so that he could apply for a job at Wonka's…" said Grandpa Joe.

The dressers quickly dressed up Prodnose in a bunch of shabby clothes. The make-up men were doing their work at the _exact same time_ as the dressers! In a matter of seconds, Prodnose acquired a wig, moustache, beard, spectacles, and a workman's satchel. He was completely unrecognizable.

"Mr. Prodnose spent six dangerous weeks in Wonka's factory, and came back with many priceless recipes…" continued Grandpa Joe. "And in the United States of America, Elmer Slugworth of the famous Slugworth Candy Company, stole a march on all his rivals. He hired professional agents to penetrate the Wonka factory…"

Elmer Slugworth was standing in the darkness with a briefcase, wearing a bow-tie and horn-rimmed glasses, by a tree. A man in a raincoat swiftly approached the sly chocolate-maker.

"Mr. Slugworth hired his agents directly from the Central Intelligence Agency in the nation's capital..." said Grandpa Joe.

"Slugworth?" said the man in the raincoat.

"Right," Slugworth told the man. "Got the goods?"

"The lot," the man told Slugworth. "It's going to cost you plenty, though."

"I don't care how much it costs." Slugworth said. "Did you get the toffee balloon formula?"

"Uh-uh," said the man. He took some papers from a pocket. "That one'll be twenty grand, cash."

Slugworth reached inside of his briefcase.

"You're on...What about the giant gobstoppers you can suck for a week?"

"I got that, too…" the man responded.

* * *

"And Mr. Willy Wonka tore his beard and shouted, 'This is terrible! There are spies everywhere! I shall be ruined! Close the factory!'"

"But he didn't, did he, Grandpa?" asked Charlie.

"He closed it the very same day!" responded Grandpa George.

"He sacked every man jack in the place," continued Grandpa George. "And locked the gates behind them! That shook 'em up, I'll tell you!"

"It shook the whole town!" exclaimed Grandpa Josephine.

"I remember the day!" cried Grandma Georgina.

"Thousands there were out of work!" exclaimed Grandpa George.

"And that's just what the other big chocolate-makers wanted!" said Grandpa Joe. 'Wonka's finished!' they cried. 'He's had it for good now!'

"So what happened then?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing happened, not for months and months," responded Grandpa Joe. "Then suddenly, early one morning...it must've been about a year later, wasn't it, George?"

"Just about," responded Grandpa George.

"The people standing in the streets saw a thin column of smoke coming out of the chimneys in the factory," said Grandpa Joe. 'They're lighting the furnaces!' they cried. 'Wonka's is opening up again!'

"And they all ran to the gates!" exclaimed Grandpa George. "They expected to see them wide open and Mr. Wonka standing there to welcome his workers back…"

"And then?" enquired Charlie.

"Nothing happened," responded Grandpa Joe. "The great iron gates stayed shut and Mr. Wonka never came out!"

"But the factory was working!" cried Grandpa George.

"It was working all right!" agreed Grandpa Joe.

"You could actually hear the machines running inside," said Grandpa George.

"And you could smell the chocolate!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed.

"It was working full blast, no doubt about it!" said Grandpa George.

Grandpa Joe leaned forward and put a long, bony finger on Charlie's knee.

"And most mysterious of all," said Grandpa Joe softly, "were the shadows in the windows of the factory...small dark shadows moving about behind the frosted glass windows…"

"It used to give me the creeps," said Grandpa George.

"But shadows of whom?" asked Charlie.

"That's exactly what everyone wanted to know!" cried Grandpa George.

"And for over ten years now, Wonka's has been turning out chocolates more delicious and fantastic than ever before." said Grandpa Joe.

"And old Fickelgruber's not stealing any of _those_ recipes!" cried Grandpa George. "Nor Prodnose! Nor Slugworth!"

"But that's absurd, Grandpa, I mean…" said Charlie, confused. "What _sort_ of people could there possibly be that work in there?"

"That, my boy," said Grandpa Joe, "is one of the great mysteries of the chocolate-making world."

"Come, my darling, it's time for bed," said Mrs. Bucket.

"Yes mother, just a second!" said Charlie hurriedly.

"We know only one thing," continued Grandpa Joe. "They are very small. The faint shadows that appear behind the windows late at night are those of _tiny_ people, no taller than my knee…"

"And nobody's ever been inside to look?" asked Charlie.

Grandpa Joe responded, "Not a single soul…"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you all think of it? :D Stay tuned for the next one, guys and gals! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	7. Shocking News

**Chapter 7: Shocking News**

 **Author's note: I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. It's time for review responses now, before we get to the actual chapter. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I agree with you about Mr. Bucket. Those dang toothpaste tubes! XD Yet I also feel sorry for him as well. :( I would have loved to see the spy scenes in one or both of the movies as well. The spy scenes seem very "Tim Burton-esque" to me, if you get what I mean, with the atmosphere and all. :)**

 **Ms. Scribbler (TSS), thanks for your review. :D I dislike that the 1971 film removed Mr. Bucket as well. I love this script better than the final one, as a matter of fact. :)**

 **Austin S, you're welcome :)**

 **Now, let's get on with the novelization, shall we? :D**

Mrs. Bucket was holding a candle, (the only source of light in their house at the moment) by Charlie's bed, which, unfortunately for him, was a mattress on the floor with an extremely thin blanket. She was kneeling by the bed. Charlie was wearing pajamas, and he went on top of the mattress. He was shivering under his sheets.

"You'll soon warm up," Mrs. Bucket said.

"There isn't another blanket, is there, mother?" asked Charlie, still shivering.

"Of course," responded Mrs. Bucket.

She went to fetch a blanket that was on a double mattress sitting on the floor- hers and Mr. Bucket's bed!

"Wilbur Ellis told me that in their house they've got twelve rooms and every one of them is so warm you could walk about anywhere you like with nothing on at all and never feel cold," Charlie told her mother. "Do you think that's possible?"

Mrs. Bucket was now returning with the blanket from her mattress.

"I'll bet he's fat and flabby," remarked Mrs. Bucket.

"As a matter of fact he is," said Charlie.

She was now arranging the blanket around Charlie's body.

"There, how that?" asked Mrs. Bucket. "Warm enough now?"

"Lovely," responded Charlie thankfully. "Thank you, mother."

Mrs. Bucket kissed Charlie and said to him, "Sleep well, my darling."

"Goodnight…" said Charlie to Mrs. Bucket. "Don't shut the door, please…"

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were with the four old grandparents inside of their room. Grandpa Joe is playing around with an extremely ancient radio that was on his bedside table. The radio had large horn speaker and terrible noises were coming out of it as Grandpa Joe tried to tune it. At last, some tinny music was heard coming from it.

"I thought you were only going to use that Sundays?" Grandma Georgina said.

"When that battery's gone we'll never get another," Grandpa George said.

"Just for a couple of minutes, that's all, to cheer us up," Grandpa Joe told everyone.

They kept listening to the ghastly noise coming from the radio, then Charlie called out to everyone through the slightly open door.

"Grandpa Joe!" Charlie called out.

"You've woken him up!" Grandma Georgina complained. "I knew you would!"

Grandpa Joe turned off the radio, and called back to Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie?" Grandpa Joe called to Charlie.

"You know what I don't understand…" Charlie called out. "surely _somebody_ has to go into the factory. What about trucks and truck drivers...collecting all the things he makes?"

"Nobody goes in, Charlie, I told you that," Grandpa Joe called back. "The stuff he makes is shot out of a special trap-door in the wall, all packaged and addressed, and it's picked up every day by Post Office Vans. Dozens of 'em!"

"Go to sleep, darling, and stop worrying about it," Mrs. Bucket called out to Charlie.

"He'll never sleep now," Grandma Georgina told Grandpa Joe. "You've got him all worked up…"

* * *

At dusk, Mr. Jopeck was by his newspaper stand, and crowds of people were surrounding it, clamoring to buy papers. There was a tremendous amount of excitement, as well as pushing and jostling. Mr. Jopeck was handing the papers out as fast as he could. Beside the newspaper stand, there was a placard that read: "WONKA'S FACTORY- SENSATION".

Charlie was hurrying home from school. He was holding his satchel. As he was approaching the stall, he saw everything that was going on, and he suddenly stopped. He read the placard by the stall. As he read it, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He was completely enthralled. He pushed his way through the crowd until he was by Mr. Jopeck. He was still frantically handing out papers, and then, he saw Charlie.

"Hi there, Charlie!" said Mr. Jopeck excitedly. "Hear the news?"

"What is it, Mr. Jopeck?" Charlie asked him.

Mr. Jopeck looked at the crowds once again.

"Okay, folks...Take it easy…" he told them. "One at a time…"

He proceeded to turn to Charlie.

"Here, have one!" said Mr. Jopeck excitedly, putting a newspaper in Charlie's hands. "Take it home...A present for old Joe…"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Jopeck!" said Charlie Bucket happily.

Charlie pushed his way out of the crowd, and looked at the headline of the newspaper. It said: "WONKA FACTORY TO BE OPENED AT LAST TO LUCKY FEW".

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :) The next chapter will have** ** _a ton_** **of quotes from the book, I like that Dahl did that. What do** ** _you_** **think, everyone? Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	8. The First Golden Ticket Winner

**Chapter 8: The First Golden Ticket Winner**

 **Author's note: The next chapter is finally here! I hope that you'll all enjoy it! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, Haha! I loved that conversation as well! Augustus Gloop is finally here, so I hope that you'll enjoy that. :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, I wonder...Hmm...**

 **Sonny April, yeah. It's weird how they are all across the street from Wonka's, and they're selling Wonka items, and no one suspects anything.**

 **Verucabeyotch, thanks for the review! I hate how the 1971 version killed off Mr. Bucket as well. Although I prefer the 2005 one and this script, I do like the 1971 one as well, and I respect your opinion. :)**

 **Now, on with the novelization, everyone! :D Remember, all censored/added words are in bold. :)**

Charlie Bucket held the newspaper excitedly in his hands, heading for home. Pretty soon, he was on a deserted road. The lights were on in the Wonka factory, spelling out, "W...O...N...K...A…" Charlie stopped by the factory, still clutching the newspaper. He was on the far side of the road, across from the factory. Slowly, but surely, he crossed the road and approached the factory's huge iron gates.

Charlie looked at one lighted window. Nothing happened. Another window, still nothing. He looked at an entire line of lighted windows. Suddenly, he received the shock of his life. There were faint shadows in it, just like Grandpa Joe described! Charlie was absolutely spellbound, and he was watching them with interest. The shadows continued moving about, then suddenly, they completely vanished. The window was now completely empty.

* * *

Finally back at home, Charlie was eagerly showing Grandpa Joe the newspaper.

"Read it, Grandpa Joe!" exclaimed Charlie eagerly. "Read it aloud!"

"Keep calm now, Charlie boy…" responded Grandpa Joe. "Where's my spectacles **?** "

He reached for his spectacles, which were on a bedside table.

"My gawd, they're all frosted over!" Grandpa Joe cried.

"I'll fix them, Grandpa!" said Charlie happily.

He breathed on the lenses of Grandpa Joe's glasses, then wiped them, and handed them back to his Grandpa. "There!" Charlie said eagerly.

Grandpa Joe put on his glasses and held up the newspaper. He began to read it.

"All right…" he said. "Here we go…"

He began to read the newspaper aloud.

"MR. WONKA, THE CONFECTIONARY GENIUS WHOM NOBODY HAS SEEN FOR THE LAST TEN YEARS, SENT OUT THE FOLLOWING NOTICE TODAY:

'I, WILLY WONKA, HAVE DECIDED TO ALLOW FIVE CHILDREN- JUST _FIVE_ , MIND YOU, AND NO MORE- TO VISIT MY FACTORY THIS YEAR. THESE LUCKY FIVE WILL BE SHOWN AROUND PERSONALLY BE ME, AND THEY WILL BE ALLOWED TO SEE ALL THE SECRETS AND MAGIC OF MY FACTORY. THEN, AT THE END OF THE TOUR, AS A SPECIAL PRESENT, ALL OF THEM WILL BE GIVEN ENOUGH CHOCOLATES AND CANDIES TO LAST THEM FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! SO WATCH OUT FOR THE GOLDEN TICKETS! FIVE GOLDEN TICKETS, PRINTED ON GOLDEN PAPER, HAVE BEEN HIDDEN UNDERNEATH THE WRAPPERS OF FIVE ORDINARY CANDY BARS. THESE FIVE CANDY BARS MAY BE HIDDEN ANYWHERE- IN ANY SHOP IN ANY STREET IN ANY TOWN IN ANY COUNTRY IN THE WORLD- UPON ANY COUNTER WHERE WONKA'S CANDIES ARE SOLD. AND THE FIVE LUCKY FINDERS OF THESE FIVE GOLDEN TICKETS ARE THE _ONLY_ ONES WHO WILL VISIT MY FACTORY AND SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE _NOW_ INSIDE! GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL, AND HAPPY HUNTING!

(SIGNED WILLY WONKA)"

"The man's dotty!" exclaimed Grandma Georgina.

"He's brilliant!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "He's a magician! Just think about what'll happen now! The whole world will be searching for one of those Golden Tickets!"

"He'll sell more'n ever before!" added Grandpa George excitedly.

"All the chocolate you could eat for the rest of your life- _free_!" exclaimed Grandma Josephine, also excited. "Just imagine that!"

"They'll have to deliver it in a truck!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"It makes me quite ill to think about it!" cried Grandma Georgina.

"Don't be **a twit** , woman!" exclaimed Grandpa George. "It's tremendous!"

"Wouldn't it be _something_ , Charlie, to open a bar of candy and see a Golden Ticket glistening inside!" cried Grandpa Joe.

"There's not much hope of that, Grandpa," said Charlie sadly. "I only get one a year."

"You never know, my darling," said Mrs. Bucket from across the room. "It's your birthday next week. You have as much chance as anybody else."

"Rubbish!" exclaimed Grandma Georgina negatively. "It's the kids who buy candies every day of their lives… They'll be the lucky ones, you mark my words…"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by noise and static coming from the radio, which Grandpa was fiddling with while everyone else was talking.

"You're wasting my battery!" Grandma Georgina exclaimed.

"I'll bet the news is full of it!" Grandpa Joe told Charlie.

More static and whistles came from the radio.

"It's _our_ battery as much as yours, you know!" exclaimed Grandpa George.

Suddenly, a radio announcer, through the static noises, said, "...and long all-night queuesare already beginning to form outside a number of candy stores...Here's a flash! The first Golden Ticket has already been found! It was discovered this afternoon in the form of Dusselfurt, at four twenty-two p.m. local time! The lucky finder, Augustus Gloop, aged ten. And I understand the entire Gloop family is celebrating the happy event in a well-known restaurant. Let's try to go over…"

Meanwhile, Mr. Gloop, Mrs. Gloop, Augustus Gloop, and one brother, and three sisters, were all the restaurant, along with a T.V. cameraman, reporters, and photographers, and there were guests and waiters at other tables. Every single of the Gloop family was so fantastically fat that it would make you gasp. They were seated all around a table that was absolutely _piled_ with food- pigs knuckles, sauerkraut, knockwurst, and the lot. All of them had napkins around their shirt collars, and everyone, even the women, mind you, were digging voraciously into the food. They were all completely obvious to the chaos happening around them.

Men were trying to set up T.V. cameras and lights. Eager T.V. cameramen were knocking over the tables of other diners with their equipment. There was extreme anger and shouting. Men were thrusting microphones in front of various members of the Gloop family, but they just kept eating. They were as unconcerned as cattle.

Reporters with pads and pencils were going around, scribbling notes. Waiters were trying to push through everyone, piling more and more food on to the platter for the Gloop family.

Various accidents and incidents kept going on, along with more microphones being thrust in front of the Gloop family.

"How's it make you feel, Augustus, to be the first Golden Ticket finder?" asked one reporter, holding a microphone.

"Makes me feel hungry," said Augustus Gloop, still eating.

"Any other feelings?" asked a second reporter, also holding a microphone.

"Feel sorry for Wonka," responded Augustus Gloop. "Gonna cost him a fortune in fudge."

The first reporter then went over to one of Augustus' sisters, aged fourteen.

"What about you, Miss Gloop **?** " asked the first reporter, still with the microphone. "How do you feel about your brother's remarkable success?"

"Listen, that was _my_ candy bar **that** had the Ticket in it!" said Miss Gloop angrily, still eating. "Augustus nicked it! He did! Ask anyone you want!"

"Liar!" exclaimed Augustus Gloop.

Mr. Gloop was holding a spare rib in both of his hands. He had just stripped it to the bone. He laid it down on his plate. A third reporter thrust a microphone under Mr. Gloop's nose.

"Mr. Gloop…" started the reporter.

Mr. Gloop took the microphone out of the reporter's hand.

"Thanks…" he said, biting the head of the microphone off and chewing it with no problem at all.

"Mrs. Gloop…" the second reporter said.

There was no response. She kept on eating.

"Are you feeling happy, Mrs. Gloop?" the second reporter asked.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, if you want to know," Mrs. Gloop responded, her mouth full of food.

"Peckish?" the second reporter asked curiously.

"I'm _starving_!" exclaimed Mrs. Gloop. "I'm on a ruddy diet this week!...I've got to lose five pounds."

The first reporter suddenly joined them.

"Would you care to say a few words to the television audience, Mrs. Gloop?" the first reporter asked her.

"Am _I_ on the telly?" asked Mrs. Gloop.

"World wide," the first reporter responded.

"And the radio," the second reporter added.

Mrs. Gloop then started primping and patting her hair.

"Well then!..." Mrs. Gloop said. "I just _knew_ Augustus would find a Golden Ticket. He eats so _many_ fudge bars and chocolate bars a day it would have been _impossible_ for him _not_ to find one. Eating's his hobby, you know. It's his main interest. We encourage him. After all, he wouldn't do it unless he _needed_ the nourishment, would he?...It's all _vitamins_ , anyway. More knockwurst, waiter."

"I imagine it's pretty exciting for him to be visiting the Wonka factory?" the waiter asked.

"For him?!" cried Mrs. Gloop. "Naw. It's a busman's holiday."

Mrs. Gloop looked at the waiter, who was now putting more sausage on her plate.

"And more pigs knuckles." she said to him.

"He's doing it for his country, actually," Mrs. Gloop said into the microphone.

Mrs. Gloop's voice was crackling through the radio.

"Turn it off!" cried Grandma Georgina.

Grandpa Joe turned off the radio.

"What a revolting woman!" exclaimed Grandma Josephine.

"The boy was worse!" exclaimed Grandma Georgina. "It's just like I said! It's the rotten ones'll win!"

Suddenly, Mr. Bucket came in, returning from work. Charlie ran up to him to greet him.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Charlie happily. "Have you heard! The first Golden Ticket's just been found!"

"Don't talk to me about Golden Tickets!" Mr. Bucket yelled at Charlie miserably. "That's all I've been hearing all day long at the factory is Golden Tickets! I think everyone's gone _mad_! Listen, the screwer next to me on the line…"

"The what, dear?" enquired Grandma Josephine.

"The screwer...like me," explained Mr. Bucket. "I'm a screwer...We're all screwers. Cap screwers...He bought six dozen Wonka in the lunch hour and all afternoon he was opening the ruddy things with one hand and screwing on his caps with the other and he kept shouting 'This one'll be it!' and I kept looking round to see if it was…"

'And you kept missing the tubes," Grandma Josephine remarked.

"It was worse than yesterday!..." Mr. Bucket said sadly. "I got seventy-two minuses from the foreman…"

"It's cabbage soup for life!" exclaimed Grandpa George.

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as well as my novelization of Augustus Gloop finding his Golden Ticket. :D Thanks SO much for the reviews, everyone, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	9. The Craze and the Second Winner

**Chapter 9: The Craze and the Second Winner**

 **Author's note: The second winner is here** ** _already_** **?! I hope that you enjoy reading about her. :)**

 **Sonny April, this chapter will contain Dahl's montage. :) Indeed, that** ** _was_** **Dahl's idea. :D And yes, I was surprised about how close Augustus' interview was as well. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, heeyy, you're right about Augustus! :D The Mrs. Gloop and Mr. Gloop moments were hilarious to me as well, and I was also laughing out loud about what this next winner's father owned. XD**

 **Verucabeyotch, yes, he did have siblings, but not in the book. Only in Dahl's first draft movie script. For better or for worse. I actually like the concept of Augustus' siblings, to be honest. :)**

 **Matt, yes, I laughed at that scene as well. XD Nope, Mr. Bucket has, as of right now, not gotten fired from his job, thank goodness. You'll find out about the next winner in this chapter. :D**

Once the first Golden Ticket was found, things started to get _really_ crazy! People were huddling around their television screens, waiting for updates on the contest. Meanwhile, an American newscaster was talking on one news station.

"...All over the world, and all over this nation, the Wonka hysteria is beginning to build," he was saying. "Look at this scene is New York…"

It was a cold day in New York City, United States. At one candy store, there was a line that was two to three city blocks long! The long line was slowly, yet surely, snaking into the store. People were at the store's counter, and there were four assistants serving everyone. People at the front of the line were overlapping each other's voices.

"Ten Wonka's...any kind," said an old lady.

"Four Wonka's," said a rather pretty woman model.

"One Wonka bar, please..." said a small girl.

"Six Wonka's…" said an elderly man.

"Gimme a box of fifty…" said a middle-aged man.

"Ten is the maximum, I'm afraid..." one of the assistants said.

"Jeepers, I've stood six hours in the freezin' queue!..." the man complained.

"Ten is the maximum…" the assistant repeated to the man.

Meanwhile, at another store, a crowd was fighting to get into it. There was fighting, and police were wielding batons.

"And in Chicago," the newscaster continued, "scuffles broke out as people fought to get into the candy stores. The police were called in to maintain order."

In Los Angeles, California, piles of paper wrappers were on the streets, and men were sweeping them up…

"In downtown Los Angeles," the newscaster said, "wrappers from literally millions of Wonka bars caused a problem for the Sanitation Department…"

There was a group of customers inside of a bank…

"A national spending spree of this kind requires cash," the newscaster said, "and there has been a mild run on banks across the country…"

A cashier was talking to a typist at the head of the queue in the bank.

"You have…" she was saying, "let me see...Two hundred and seventy dollars in Savings, Miss Threadgold."

"I'll draw the lot…" responded Miss Threadgold.

Inside of a nursery, three small children were spread across the floor of it...

"And in some very respectable homes, children are taking hammers to their piggy banks…" said the newscaster.

 _BANG!_

 _CRASH!  
BANG!_

went the piggy banks as they were smashed! Once they were smashed, the children raced to grab the pennies that came out of them!

Meanwhile, in London, England…

"Here in London on the foreign exchange market, the price of gold fell today by tuppence an ounce, but the price of Wonka bars rose by forty-four percent…" said a British announcer. "A number of unusual scans were witnessed by our moving cameras…"

A truck loaded with a crate marked "WONKA" was turning into the gates of Buckingham Palace. In a director's lunchroom, in the day, six men were sitting at a table.

"Port or brandy, sir?" asked a butler, holding a tray, and speaking to a man.

"Port," responded the man.

The butler filled the glass, then he took out what looked like a cigar box. He opened it, and offered it to the man, who helped himself, not showing any emotion whatsoever, to...a single Wonka bar.

Inside the confectionary department of a large department store…

"Here in the confectionary department of a famous London store," said a roving reporter, "the celebrated scientist Professor Foulbody is about to demonstrate a machine, which is, he claims, the answer to the Golden Ticket-hunter's prayer...Tell us about it, will you Professor **?** "

"Hmm...Yes...Well…You observe these bars of chocolate on the counter?..." asked Professor Foulbody. "This machine will tell us at once whether or not there is a Golden Ticket hidden under any of the wrappers."

"If that's true, you'll sell a million!" exclaimed the reporter.

"That's rather the point, old man, isn't it?" responded Professor Foulbody.

"And how precisely does it work?" asked the reporter.

"Ah yes...well, that's _my_ secret, isn't it?..." responded the Professor. "This mechanical arm _smells out_ gold. Put it in the proximity of anything that has gold inside it and _wham_! It shoots out and grabs it! Watch…"

Professor Foulbody slung the machine over his shoulders and approached the pile of chocolate bars. The crowd walked closer and closer to the pile. Everyone held their breath as the mechanical arm was stretched over the chocolate bars.

"Anything with gold inside it will be grabbed!" proclaimed Professor Foulbody once more.

Suddenly, the arm suddenly turned away from the counter and went over an overdressed woman that was in the forefront of the crowd. The woman fell back into the crowd, as Professor Foulbody was pulling back on his machine. Shrieks, gradually increasing in pitch, were heard as the arm jerked free from the woman, and it was seen holding on to a rather large tooth. Professor Foulbody had a triumphant grin on his face, and he was pointing to the tooth.

"That's just what I said!" grinned Professor Foulbody. "Anything with gold in it! By gad, we got her molar!..."

Someone from the crowd shouted, "Duchess, are you all right?...Oh, my **gawd**!..."

* * *

A crowd was seen gathering in front of the window of a radio store. One of the people walking past the crowd just-so-happened to be Charlie, carrying his satchel, and he was on his way home from school. Seeing the crowd, he became curious, and edged his way through the crowd to see what was going on.

Charlie saw six television sets, and they were all relaying the same program. There was a living room, which was absolutely _filled_ with people! At the center of it all, there was a girl standing on a chair. She was aged 12-14, and she was waving her Golden Ticket up in the air for everyone to see. She was completely surrounded by her parents, her school friends, reporters, photographers, and the like.

"Yes folks, there she is!" said an excited announcer. " _Miss Violet Beauregarde_ , the finder of Wonka's Golden Ticket Number Two! She hails from Miles City, Montana, where her father owns a hamster farm. Excitement is at fever pitch here in Miles City this afternoon. Flags are flying and all children have been sent home from school in honor of the famous girl!"

At that moment, Violet Beauregarde, the lucky winner, was seen chewing voraciously upon a piece of gum. Violet was waving to her friends in an idiotic fashion, and she was clearly ecstatic.

"Hi, Ernie! Hi, Basil!" waved Violet Beauregarde happily. "Isn't this great! It's all mine! That's tellin' 'em, ain't it, Billy!"

She looked straight at the cameras and said, "What? For the television? Oh, sure...Well, I'm a gumchewer normally, but when I heard about these Ticket Things of Wonka's I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars in the hope of striking lucky. _Now_ , of course, I'm right back on gum. I just _adore_ gum. I chew it all day long except for a few minutes at mealtimes when I stick it behind my ear for safekeeping. My mother says it's not ladylike and it looks ugly to see a girl's jaws going up and down all the time, but I don't agree. And who's she to criticize, anyway, because if you ask me, I'd say _her_ jaws are going up and down up and down just as much simply from _yelling_ at me every minute of the day…"

"Now, Violet, that's quite enough," interrupted Mrs. Beauregarde.

" _Cool_ it, mother!..." responded Violet. "And now, it may interest you to know that this piece of gum here…"

Violet took the gum out of her mouth and held it up so everyone could see it.

"...is one I've been working on for _three months solid_. That's a record, that is. It's beaten the record held by my best friend, Miss Cornelia Printzmetal. And was she mad…Hi, Cornelia, how are you, sweetie? It's my most treasured possession now, this piece of gum is. At night, I just stick it on the end of the bedpost and it's as good as ever in the mornings, after a few chews...Before I started chewing for the world record, I used to change my gum once a day. I used to do it in the elevator. Why the elevator? Because I liked sticking it on one of the elevator buttons. Then the next person who pressed it got my gooey old gum on the end of his finger. Ha-ha! The best results were with women who had expensive gloves on…"

Meanwhile, Charlie was still staring at the window of the radio shop as Violet kept talking on and on.

"Oh, yes, I'm thrilled to be going to Mr. Wonka's factory. And afterwards he's going to give me enough gum to last me the rest of my life! Whoopee! Hooray!..."

Charlie turned away from the crowd, extremely sad.

Meanwhile, inside of a boudoir, at night, an elderly old man with a white moustache was by a bosomy girl who excitedly unwrapping a parcel.

"-Oh, Hubert, I'm so _excited_!" the girl exclaimed happily. "I know just what it's going to be! It's what I want most in the whole world!"

The girl suddenly stopped, and the package was half unwrapped. She gave Hubert a kiss.

"You deserve it, my dear," Hubert responded. "Go on and open it."

"I will, I will!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "When you said on the phone you were going to bring me a very special present, I guessed exactly…"

The girl excitedly took the lid of the box, then suddenly stopped cold. Her face was filled with dismay and disappointment as she pulled out a superb mink coat. She held it up, then looked at Hubert. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"What...what's the matter, baby?" Hubert asked.

Through a bunch of sobs, the girl said, "And I thought it was going to be a carton of Wonka bars…"

 **Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, everyone! What did you think about it? As for me, it's kinda the Duchess' fault here, because Professor Foulbody said 'ANYTHING WITH GOLD in it' multiple times to everyone in the crowd. I really enjoyed the part where Foulbody was extremely triumphant and happy about the tooth, that made me laugh out loud, as well as Violet's father owning a HAMSTER FARM. XD Speaking of Professor Foulbody, whose interpretation do you like the best? Roald's, Mine (From "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure"), or MysteriousMaker1185 (From "A Box of Chocolates")'s? If you want, let me know in the review section. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys and gals! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	10. Charlie's Birthday

**Chapter 10: Charlie's Birthday**

 **Author's note: Huzzah! This story is back to being updated! :D**

 **Yeah, I know, judging by the title, this is kinda slightly predictable, and the next Ticket winner is right after this, but I wanted to separate the winners instead of doing one after the other, as a way to build suspense. :D**

 **Verucabeyotch, Violet was from Georgia in the 2005 film, and Mike was from Colorado. In this script, and the 1971 film, Violet is from Montana, and Mike is from Arizona. :) Professor Foulbody is not a villain, by the way. :)**

 **And just in case you're curious, "Not Til you're twelve, son!" is in this script. XD**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I have a feeling it was to introduce the kids in their demise order, just like Sonny said.**

 **Sonny April, I do believe your Violet theory makes sense, as I said above. The hamster farmer thing made me literally laugh out loud. XD LOL I really like the Professor Foulbody moment. I'm not sure if the other moments appear later on, as I'm novelizing this script section by section, although I did scroll through it and find the "Not Til You're Twelve, son!" line. XD LOL**

The four old grandparents, Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, and Charlie were in the grandparents' room, as all of the adults were finishing the "Happy Birthday!" song.

"... _Happy birthday, dear Charlie,_ " they sang.

" _Happy birthday to you!_ "

Mrs. Bucket then proceeded to hand Charlie a gift-wrapped present.

"There you are, my darling," she told Charlie.

Charlie kissed Mrs. Bucket.

"Thank you, mother." Charlie said happily. "Thank you, everybody."

"Open it up, Charlie boy!" Grandpa Joe said excitedly. "Let's see the Golden Ticket!"

"It's not fair to raise his hopes like that," Mrs. Bucket said.

"It's impossible," Mr. Bucket said. "There's only three tickets left in the world."

Extremely nervous, Charlie took off the wrapping paper to reveal- a Wonka Bar! Not just any Wonka Bar, mind you. It was a Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight!

"Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight!" Charlie exclaimed softly.

"That _is_ the new one you told me about, isn't it?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"Oh, yes," Charlie responded.

"Come on, Charlie!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe, getting more and more hyped. "Rip it open! I want to see the gold glistening underneath!"

"Stop it, father!" Mrs. Bucket told Grandpa Joe firmly.

"That's right," Grandma Georgina said. "You just forget about those Golden Tickets and enjoy the candy."

"I must have _some_ chance…" Charlie said softly.

"Of course you have!" Grandpa Joe said excitedly.

"Haven't I, mother?" Charlie asked her mother.

"My darling, I don't want you to be disappointed, that's all," Mrs. Bucket responded.

"That candy-bar's got the same chance as any other," Grandpa Joe said.

"Fifty million to one," Mr. Bucket murmured.

"Open it up, Charlie!" Grandpa Joe said excitedly.

"Get it over with, boy!" Grandpa George exclaimed.

"Go on, dear," Grandma Georgina said. "You're making me jumpy."

Slowly, but surely, Charlie Bucket began to open the precious candy-bar. All eyes were upon Charlie and the bar, and the four old grandparents craned their scrawny necks towards it. As Charlie could not bear the suspense any longer, he tore off the wrapper. There was no sign of a Golden Ticket anywhere. Charlie smiled bravely.

"What did I tell you," Grandma Georgina told Grandpa Joe.

"It's bad luck," Grandpa Joe said, extremely disappointed.

"Oh well...Here mother, have a bite. We'll all share it."

"Certainly not," Mrs. Bucket said.

"It's all yours…" the others said. "We wouldn't dream of it…"

Mr. Bucket put an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

Mr. Bucket said, "Come on, I'll walk you to school…"

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although it was rather predictable. Be sure to stay tuned for the next one, which will feature the third Ticket winner. Who do you think that it could possibly be? Veruca or Mike? If you wanna find out, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	11. The Third Golden Ticket Winner

**Chapter 11: The Third Golden Ticket Winner**

 **Author's note: Hooray! The next novelization chapter is here! I hope that you'll all enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Sonny April, MysteriousMaker1185, and T.T. Coleman, you'll find out who the next winner is in this chapter. :D**

 **Verucabeyotch, wow, that's a very interesting life story! :O**

 **Although I like both film Verucas, I respect your opinion. :) You'll find out if she's the next winner in this chapter. :D**

 **Here's a little something before we get onto the next chapter:**

 **"On Halloween, they do say,**

 **Ghosts and goblins hide during the day.**

 **They hide out in the dark,**

 **Making for that one little spark**

 **Of a sign of life, and living things,**

 **Then, BOO!", out they spring!**

 **I hope that your Halloween is spooky, in a good way, everyone,**

 **And I also hope that, above all, you have lots of fun!"**

 **Happy Halloween, everyone! :D**

 **Now, it's on with the novelization, guys and gals! :)**

Mr. Salt was an extremely rich man, and he spoke with a broad north-of-England accent. Him, along with Mrs. Salt, were sitting in an overly furnished living room, while also having their pre-dinner drinks.

"I'll be going to London tomorrow on business," Mr. Salt told her wife.

"Very well, dear," Mrs. Salt responded.

Suddenly, without any warning, their daughter, Veruca Salt, bursted into the living room where they were sitting.

"Daddy, I want a Golden Ticket!" Veruca Salt yelled.

"All right, pet," Mr. Salt responded. "if you want a Golden Ticket you shall 'ave a Golden Ticket."

"I want it quick!" Veruca yelled. "There's only three left!"

"First thing in the morning, Veruca," Mr. Salt said soothingly to her daughter. "You've never asked your old dad for anything yet that you 'aven't got."

* * *

Mr. Salt owned a nut-shelling business. The sign above his business read: "SALT'S SALTED PEANUTS". Mr. Salt got out of his personal Rolls-Royce and entered his factory.

"Get me a couple truckloads of 'em…" Mr. Salt was saying over a phone. "Yes, _truckloads_!...I don't care how scarce they are, you get 'em, lad, and get 'em, fast...Yes, pay whatever they ask…"

Inside of Mr. Salt's factory, in a separate peanut-shelling room, fifty girls were sitting at long tables. They were all shelling peanuts. Mr. Salt suddenly came striding in, followed by six porters, who were each carrying a tall stack of Wonka Bar Cartons.

"All right, girls!" Mr. Salt shouted. "From now on you can stop shellin' peanuts and start shellin' the wrappers off of these chocolate bars instead!"

The porters dumped the Wonka Bar Cartons on the tables, and Wonka Bars came spilling out in gigantic piles.

"The first one a finds a Golden Ticket gets a five pound note as bonus in 'er pay-packet," Mr. Salt said to the girls. "Now get goin'!"

Right after he said this, the girls pushed away the mounds of unshelled peanuts and started taking the wrappers off of the Wonka Bars.

* * *

Mr. Salt was back in the living room with his wife, when Veruca Salt suddenly bursted in.

"All right, where is it?" Veruca snapped at her father.

"No luck yet, pet," Mr. Salt told his daughter.

" _Daddy_!" Veruca Salt yelled. "You _promised_!"

"Yes, but…" began poor Mr. Salt, stuttering and looking for words.

"If you promised it to 'er you ought to get it for 'er an' stop playin' games," Mrs. Salt scolded her husband.

"That's _right_!" Veruca pouted.

Immediately after she said this, Veruca broke out into tears.

"I want my Golden Ticket!" she cried.

"It ain't that bloody easy…" Mr. Salt muttered.

* * *

"I don't care where you get 'em or how you get 'em!" Mr. Salt yelled angrily into his phone. "I want 'em 'ere fast, pronto! Another twenty tons!"

* * *

Inside the peanut-shelling room, tables were piled high with Wonka Bars. The girls were removing the wrappers off of them at lightning speed, then throwing the wrappers and its contents onto the floor. The floor is ankle-deep in wrappers and chocolate, and sweepers are sweeping. Porters came rushing in every few seconds, dumping more cartons on to the tables. Mr. Salt was striding up and down between the tables.

"Get on with it, now!" Mr. Salt was shouting. "I don't want any slowin'-up! If I catch any of you malingerin', you're out on your ear!"

* * *

Inside of the Salt's living room, Veruca was on the floor, kicking and screaming, while Mr. and Mrs. Salt watched her.

"I want my Golden Ticket!" Veruca screamed. "I want my Golden Ticket!"

"What you want to go makin' promises for you can't keep?" Mrs. Salt asked her husband.

"I 'ates to see 'er un'appy as much as you do, 'Enrietta." responded Mr. Salt. "But it ain't that _easy_."

"I want my Golden Ticket!" Veruca Salt kept on screaming. "I want my Golden Ticket!"

"You're goin' to be very unpopular in this 'ouse, 'Enry, if you don't deliver soon," Mrs. Salt said.

"My **gawd** , woman, there's only three of 'em left in the 'hole world!" responded Mr. Salt, extremely stressed out. "And the 'hole world's 'untin' for 'em!"

* * *

Inside Mr. Salt's office, he was once again talking on his phone.

"All right then, get them by air if you 'ave too!..." Mr. Salt was saying on his phone. "No, it ain't goin' to break me, son. Just keep me supplied, that's all!"

* * *

The scene was the same as the previous day. Girls were ripping off wrappers and throwing bars, sweepers were sweeping, and porters were bringing more and more boxes in. Mr. Salt, however, was extremely frustrated and anxious.

"Get on with it, woman!" Mr. Salt yelled, standing behind a worker. "Stop blowin' your nose!"

"Come on!" Mr. Salt screamed at a porter. "Look sharp! Get a move on, man!"

"Clear the rubbish!" Mr. Salt shouted at a sweeper. "What's the matter with you!"

* * *

" _I got it_!" a girl's voice suddenly yelled.

"Where?!" exclaimed Mr. Salt, turning around.

Indeed, the girl was holding up a Golden Ticket!

"Here, Mr. Salt!" the girl said excitedly. "Here!"

Mr. Salt began to rush toward the girl at the most tremendous speed.

"Give it to me!" Mr. Salt exclaimed, grabbing the Golden Ticket from the girl.

With that, he rushed out of the peanut-shelling room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on a television…_

"This is London," said an announcer. "Here is the one o'clock news. A proud day for England, ladies and gentlemen. The third Golden Ticket has been found by a young lady from Ashby-de-la- **Zouch**! Her name is Veruca Salt, daughter of Mr. Herman Salt of Salt's Salted Peanuts. Here she is…"

In the Salt's living room, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Salt, and Veruca Salt were sitting on a sofa.

"She's just 'ad a telligram from the Queen!" Mr. Salt said excitedly. "Show the viewers the telligram from the Queen, Veruca!"

Veruca was proudly holding up the telegram above her head, still also holding her Golden Ticket.

"It's ever so formal," smirked Veruca. "I think she must be jealous."

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Mr. Salt happily. "I'll bet she is at that!"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :D If you like this story, then be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Have a Happy Halloween! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	12. Poor Mr Bucket

**Chapter 12: Poor Mr. Bucket**

 **Author's note: Three rousing cheers! Hip-hip-hooray! I finally updated this novelization today!**

 **I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, Zoinks! Yes, she is! :O Although I do have to agree with you about the threats. I have a feeling the abuse is the result of him being constantly berating, like you described, which makes me feel sorry for him, however, the workers don't deserve his anger.**

 **Sonny April, as you know, we went over the Henry-Herman thing in a PM. And yes, to everyone else, that was not an error. I'm just as confused as everyone else.**

 **Verucabeyotch, thanks! Here's the next chapter. :)**

 **Ms. Scribbler (TSS), I understand. :)**

 **Yeah, he is indeed an idiot, especially when he's happy about the tooth. XD Yeah, I like car salesman Mr. Sam Beauregarde better, I agree, but the hamster farmer part is funny, though. lol**

 **Wow! I never knew that Angina was a disease name! You learn something new every day, don't you? :D**

 **Yeah, the Oompa-Loompas are indeed lucky to have Mr. Wonka as their employer, aren't they? :)**

 **And now, it's time for the next chapter of the novelization, everyone! :D**

Meanwhile, the four grandparents, in bed, along with Mrs. Bucket, were watching the television.

"...so it's Great Britain who won the next round," said a radio announcer. "And now there's only two Tickets left!"

"Turn it off, for heaven's sake!" Grandpa George exclaimed.

Grandpa Joe, coincidentally, already turned it off.

"I'm sick to death of the whole thing!" Grandpa George continued.

"Can't they talk about something else?" Grandpa Josephine asked.

"It's got me by the throat," Grandpa Joe said. "It's like a good horse race. I want to see how it comes out."

"Charlie's late…" Mrs. Bucket remarked. "Maybe that's him now."

Instead of Charlie, everyone saw Mr. Bucket coming through the door, looking even more depressed than usual. He started to glare around the room, and the four old grandparents stared back at him. Sensing that something was up, Mrs. Bucket hurried up to him.

"Hello, my dear," Mrs. Bucket told her husband, kissing him.

"Well, it's happened!..." Mr. Bucket yelled suddenly. "It had to happen in the end!"

"What?" Mrs. Bucket asked curiously.

"I got the sack," Mr. Bucket said sadly.

There was silence in the air. No one spoke, and no one dared to move. Everyone was absolutely shocked.

"Yep," Mr. Bucket said. "They kicked me out."

"You mustn't let that worry you, my boy," Grandpa Joe said encouragingly.

"It'll make no difference here," Grandma Georgina said. "Not financially."

"That's a horrid thing to say, mother!" Mrs. Bucket said, disgusted. "How d'you think we've been eating lately?"

"Who says we've been eating?" Grandma Georgina responded.

"Stop it, you old crow!" Grandpa Joe yelled to Grandma Georgina.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bucket was just standing in one place, in a depressed trance. Mrs. Bucket started to unbutton her husband's old coat for him.

"You always hated that stupid toothpaste factory anyway, and now you're free of it," Mrs. Bucket said encouragingly. "Tomorrow you'll go and get a much better job somewhere else."

"There aren't any other jobs…" Mr. Bucket said sadly. "That's the disaster of the whole thing…None that I can do, anyway."

"Oh, come on…" responded Mrs. Bucket.

"Half the town is out of work, Mary," Mr. Bucket said. " _Skilled workers_ can't get themselves jobs, so what hope do I have?"

"None," Grandma Georgina said negatively.

"How're we going to eat?" asked Grandpa George.

"Never mind about _us_!" Grandpa Joe cried. "Young Charlie's the one to think about."

"That's right," Mr. Bucket agreed.

"We've got to keep him going, Mary," Grandpa Joe told Mrs. Bucket. "You've got to manage it somehow."

"He's badly undernourished as it is, I know that," Mrs. Bucket said.

"God bless him," Grandma Josephine said. "The worse things get, the less he complains. And that tears my heart out."

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Poor Mr. Bucket, indeed. Grandma Georgina certainly isn't making things any easier, isn't she?**

 **If you want, tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews section, and stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	13. The Craze Continues

**Chapter 13: The Craze Continues**

 **Author's note: Hello, guys and gals! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Although this chapter is slightly shorter than I wanted it to be (I planned for the starvation scene to be included in this chapter, but it will be in the next one instead), it is still one of the longest chapters in this story by far. I hope that you all will enjoy it. :D**

 **I apologize to everyone enormously for not updating my stories earlier. I hope that you all will understand, and forgive me.**

 **Matt, agreed. I always feel sorry for the Buckets during that moment. :(**

 **But of course, we know they will succeed. :)**

 **Sorry, here it is! :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, Here's the next chapter, and I really appreciate your compliments! Enjoy! :)**

 **Marysuemustdie, while this isn't the** ** _actual_** **script, this is a novelization of the script, which means it is that script turned into a book style format for easy reading.**

 **Vagabond Scribbler, great job on the new account, and thanks for the fact! :D**

 **Yes, so it seems. XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: As this script was produced in the 70's, at a time for war facing tensions** **between** **Russia and the United States, there are various statements about people talking bad things about Russians and their people. Please note that this does not affect my opinion about Russian people or their culture. Thank you. (I don't mind Russians, by the way.)**

It was daytime. A car suddenly pulled up in front of a large candy store, and two masked men came out of it. One of the men took a brick and heaved it through the store's window. It smashed into pieces, and pedestrians scattered in the midst of the chaos. The two men started to grab Wonka Bars from the window, and stuffed them into a sack. A policeman's whistle suddenly went off, and the men ran back into the car, got in, and drove off. A cop was seen, and he was shooting a revolver at the departing car.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another candy store, three thieves walked in an arrogant manner, calmly up to the counter. The third thief stood by the door. The first thief took out a large suitcase and put it on the counter, while the second thief pointed a revolver at the business owner.

The owner, extremely frightened, went to a cash register and began pulling out handfuls of money. The second thief, extremely upset, shook his head angrily and pointed the gun at a bunch of shelves.

The owner instantly understood what the thieves wanted. He dropped the money back into the cash register. He then took three cartons of Wonka Bars and dropped them into the suitcase.

The thieves didn't move at all. They weren't leaving until they had it all. The poor, frightened owner gestured to the thieves, 'That's all I got.'

The thieves didn't believe him. The first thief vaulted over the counter, and from _under the counter_ , he took five more cartons and tossed them into the suitcase. He vaulted back over, the closed the suitcase. Then, acting as if nothing had happened, they walked out.

* * *

In a _third_ candy store, children were looking at a window display. There was a heavy-metal burglar proof grill behind the glass.

* * *

In a _fourth_ candy store, there was an armored van present. It was labelled: "SECURICOR- BONDED DELIVERIES". Two uniformed guards were unloading large boxes labelled "WONKA" and carrying them into the store. A third guard was standing close by-with a gun in his hand.

* * *

In a _fifth_ candy store, a little girl walked up to a counter with some money.

"One Wonka Fudgemallow Delight, please," the little girl said, politely holding out her money.

"Yes, dear," the woman responded.

The woman then proceeded to turn away to a _six-foot tall_ safe. She turned the wheel, entering a combination, then flipped the handle. She swung open the door to the heavy safe, and pulled out...one Wonka Bar…

* * *

It was school now for Charlie Bucket. It was daytime, and he was in his classroom. The class consisted of twenty boys and girls, as well as his teacher. Charlie's teacher, Mr. Turkentine, was a rather eccentric man, both in how he dressed, as well as how he spoke. At the time, he was speaking about history to his class.

"The nineteenth century was indeed the age of the genius inventor," Mr. Turkentine said to his class. "In 1874, for example, the great Wilhelm Feldpausch invented the Feldpausch Wrist Guard, a device which prevented lobster juice from running down the arm. A year later, Vladimir Popkin...now who can tell me what Vladimir Popkin invented?"

Right after Mr. Turkentine said this, in his class, there was a boy in the back row. He had a transistor hidden behind a pile of books, and he was using an earpiece receiver to listen to it. All of the sudden, he jumped up at something that he heard.

" _They've found the fourth Golden Ticket!_ " whispered the boy excitedly to a boy next to him.

The sudden news went through the classroom like lightning. There was a sudden, great disturbance in the environment now.

"Who found it?" asked Charlie Bucket excitedly.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Turkentine curiously.

"Mr. Turkentine!" said the boy with the transistor excitedly. "They've found the fourth Golden Ticket!"

" _Great heavens_!" said Mr. Turkentine crazily. "Who? Where? Who's got a radio? Turn it up quick so we can all hear!"

"It was found at precisely four minutes after nine this morning, and down here in Marble Falls, Texas the entire population is out on the streets celebrating this momentous event in the town's history."

Charlie Bucket could be seen absolutely entranced by what was enfolding in front of him.

"...A procession is marching toward City Hall right this moment with three different bands playing at once," the radio announcer continued. "You can probably hear them in the background. Cattlemen and oilmen are galloping through the streets firing their six-shooters into the air and people are kissing and embracing one another on the sidewalks, and while all this is going on, Mike Teevee, the lucky little boy who found the Golden Ticket is sitting quietly in his family home…"

Inside Mike's house, he was watching television. Mike Teevee was wearing a stylish gangster outfit with toy pistols hanging from his body. Mike was watching a Western film, with bursts of gunfire being able to be heard occasionally. Reporters were trying to get Mike's attention, and both of his parents were sitting on either of their son's sides, extremely proud.

"Wham!" said Mike while watching the television. "Right in the guts!"

Mike was watching a fierce gangster battle on the television.

"Hey, Mike...d'you think we might turn that thing off for just a moment?" asked a reporter.

" _No_!" responded Mike Teevee angrily. "Pour it into 'em, baby! Great shot! Smack it in the heart!"

The three interviewers said over each other, "Mike...Please, Mike...The country would like to hear from you...The world is waiting…"

"Can't you crumps shuddup!" shouted Mike angrily. "I'm busy! Boy, what a great show this is!"

"You like to watch television, Mike?" asked the first reporter, trying to start a conversation.

"Too right!" Mike responded eagerly. "Watch it all the time! Quiet, now!"

"I'm goin' to kill you, Jackson, but nice and slow," said a TV voice.

"Let him have it, baby!" said Mike Teevee excitedly.

"D'you have a favorite show, Mike?" asked the second interviewer.

"I watch 'em all, except the crummy ones where there's no killing," responded Mike.

"Not many of them," remarked the second interviewer.

"No, thank gawd," said Mike Teevee, relieved.

"So you like the killings?" asked the second interviewer.

"What the heck you think life's all about, man?" snapped Mike angrily.

"Yes, of course," said the second interviewer.

"These guys are _living_!" beamed Mike Teevee, indicating the television, where raging battles were still going on. "This is _life_!"

Mike took two of his toy guns, one in each hand, and shot them at the screen.

"You _wait_ till I get a real one!" said Mike happily. "A Colt forty-five! Pop won't let me have it yet though, will you Pop?"

"Not till you're twelve, son," responded Mr. Teevee.

"Shucks!" said Mike Teevee, disappointed.

* * *

Charlie and the rest of the class were listening to the interview on the transistor.

"Only one Ticket left," remarked Mr. Turkentine. "That doesn't give as much chance, does it?"

"Have _you_ bought many Wonka Bars, Mr. Turkentine?" asked a boy.*

*[The Wonka Bar line could have also been assigned to Charlie Bucket if desired.]

"Hundreds," responded Mr. Turkentine, more sad than ever. "I have exhausted my meagre savings."

"Everyone's going to go _crazier than ever_ now to get that last Ticket!" said a girl in awe. " _Wow_!"

* * *

In the office of the President of the United States, the President was doing a phone call.

"...If that's the case, Prime Minister, I guess we'd better try to get together right away...call a Summit, eh?...The Russians? What about the Russians?"

The President then took his left hand and went to the lower left drawer in his desk, revealing nothing other than a box of Wonka Bars. His left hand is sneakily reaching into the box of Wonka Bars and peeling off wrappers one by one, and the President is closely watching what his left hand is doing. One by one, he drops Bars and wrappers onto the floor and starts on another one. There was a pile of half-opened Wonka Bars on the floor.

"...I'll take care of the Russians," the President continued. "I feel quite sure they'll agree to come when they realize what's at stake... _ **Dang**_ _! I thought I had it!_...no no, I wasn't talking to you, Prime Minister. It was someone else. They keep me pretty busy around here, ha-ha. Same with you, I guess?"

"Just the same, Mr. President, just the same," responded the Prime Minister, half turned away on the phone, just like the President. "Mind you, I delegate a tremendous amount of my own work to others around me…"

Behind the Prime Minister, there was a middle-aged female secretary, who, with a paper-knife, was tearing wrappers off of Wonka Bars, one after another. The got a Wonka Bar from an in-tray and disposed of it in an out-tray.

"...which is all right so long as I watch 'em closely all the time," the Prime Minister continued. "So you'll handle the Russians?...Good. And I'll look after the French and the West Germans…"

The Prime Minister was staring at his secretary while talking to the President, and he suddenly shouted to her, " _Hey_! _You didn't open that one_!"

The President said something to the Prime Minister, and he replied nervously, "What? No no, I'm _so_ sorry. I was talking to my secretary. She's...er...she's opening some letters…"

* * *

Back in the grandparents' room, the four grandparents were in bed, snoring. Snoring echoed throughout the room like an orchestra. Meanwhile, Charlie Bucket was sitting at a base table, close to a fireplace, but unfortunately, there was no fire today. He had both of his arms on the table, and his head was resting on his arms. Mr. Bucket's old coat was slung over his shoulders to keep him warm. He was tired, as well as severely underfed, and he looked it.

Charlie's face was resting sideways on his arms. His eyes were open, and he was dreaming of a better world. He was extremely sad.

"Psst!" whispered a mysterious voice. "Charlie!"

Charlie turned around towards the voice. It was Grandpa Joe!

"Come here, Charlie…" continued Grandpa Joe. "Sssh!"

Charlie tiptoed towards Grandpa Joe. The other grandparents were still snoring loudly. Charlie and Grandpa Joe did an entire conversation made entirely out of whispers.

"Any stores still open?" whispered Grandpa Joe. "Candy stores?"

"Mr. Bill is," whispered Charlie back. "He's always open late. Why, Grandpa?"

"There's one Golden Ticket left, eh?" whispered Grandpa Joe back.

"Yes," responded Charlie Bucket back.

Grandpa Joe raised himself on his pillow. He reached under the bed's mattress, and brought out a small purse. Out of it, there came a single coin. He held it up in front of Charlie.

"My secret hoard…" grinned Grandpa Joe. "They don't know I've got it...Now then, I want you to run out and buy us one more Wonka bar. It's our last gamble. I have a hunch we might strike lucky…"

"Grandpa, you _musn't_!.." whispered Charlie Bucket, surprised. "You _musn't_ spend it!"

"Go on, boy, go on!" said Grandpa Joe excitedly. "I;'m just as crazy as you are to find that ticket! Bring the candy back here and we'll open it together. Off you go...Go on... _Please_ , Charlie…"

"You sure?" asked Charlie again curiously.

"Yes yes!" said Grandpa Joe again, excitedly. "Go _on_!"

Giving in to Grandpa Joe's pleas, Charlie Bucket took the coin and tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

It was night. Charlie Bucket was running down a street. He ran in a reverse direction past Mr. Jopeck.

"That was quick!" exclaimed Mr. Jopeck, astonished.

"Night, Mr. Jopeck!" responded Charlie happily as he ran past him.

* * *

Back in the grandparents' room, Grandpa Joe was the only one awake. He was waiting eagerly for Charlie. The door opened quietly. Charlie entered the room, and he was completely out of breath. He came to Grandpa Joe. Once again, the whispering conversation started.

"Got it?" whispered Grandpa Joe excitedly.

Charlie nodded.

"Come on, then," whispered Grandpa Joe happily. "Sit close to me here...Now, are you ready?"

Charlie nodded once more.

"You tear off the first bit," continued Grandpa Joe.

"No, you paid for it, Grandpa," responded Charlie. "You do it all. You must."

Grandpa Joe took the Wonka bar, and held it up nervously.

"We don't really have a hope, you know that?" remarked Grandpa Joe.

"I know," responded Charlie.

"But _someone's_ got to find it, haven't they?..." continued Grandpa Joe.

Charlie nodded.

"Wouldn't it be _something_ though…" Grandpa Joe said hopefully.

"Why don't you open it, Grandpa?" suggested Charlie.

"Which end shall I do first?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"That corner," said Charlie, pointing to a corner of the Wonka Bar. "Tear off a tiny bit."

"Like that?" asked Grandpa Joe, tearing the corner off of the Wonka Bar.

"Now a bit more," continued Charlie.

"You finish it," said Grandpa Joe nervously. "I'm too nervous."

"No, Grandpa," responded Charlie. " _You_ must do it. Give it a big rip."

"All right," said Grandpa Joe nervously. "Here goes."

With the tension in the room growing, Grandpa Joe tore off the wrapper. There was no Golden Ticket. The tension in both of them was suddenly released, and they broke into peals of laughter.

"Who cares!" laughed Grandpa Joe. "I don't! Nor do you!"

"Of course not!" laughed Charlie Bucket.

"Who wants Wonka's rotten old Golden Tickets!" laughed Grandpa Joe.

"Not us!" laughed Charlie.

"What the heck's going on here?" mumbled Grandma Georgina suddenly, half-awake.

"Nothing," responded Grandpa Joe suddenly, hiding the Wonka Bar under the sheet.

"Noisy beggars," mumbled Grandma Georgina again, settling back to sleep.

"Take it," said Grandpa Joe, once again grabbing the Wonka Bar from under the sheet.

"I'll have just one tiny bite," responded Charlie.

"No you won't," responded Grandpa Joe. "You'll take it all."

"I _couldn't_ , Grandpa!" exclaimed Charlie Bucket. "Share it out properly with everyone."

"Rubbish!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. "It's mine to give and I give it to you. Go on! Take it away, quick!"

"Well…" thought Charlie Bucket, taking the Wonka Bar from Grandpa Joe, ""I still think…"

"Run away and eat it," said Grandpa Joe, laying down and turning away from Charlie.

And so, Charlie ran away from the bed, eating the Wonka Bar all by himself.

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Yes, the "Teevee" was intentional, by the way.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one, everyone! :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	14. Decreasing Hope for Charlie Bucket

**Chapter 14: Decreasing Hope for Charlie Bucket**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! The next chapter of this novelization is finally here, and it's a long one! :D**

 **Real Life Racie, I agree with you on that. :D**

 **Vagabond Scribbler, I don't seem to recall the safe moment, being in the original book, but hey, I could be wrong. I also hate it when people kill each other for no reason. It makes me feel uncomfortable. The Bucket family sure are charming, aren't they? :)**

 **This chapter will focus quite a bit on them, hence the name.**

 **Sonny April, actually, he wasn't. Chapter 13 was the first appearance of Mr. Turkentine in the script. I fixed the error that you pointed out, by the way. And yes, that change was so pointless I was wondering if I was reading the script correctly XD**

 **I rather agree with you on Mike's design change about the final. I prefer Mike** _ **Teavee**_ **as well, not 'Teevee', too.**

 **Guest, I fixed that. :)**

 **Matt, if you liked the craze moments last chapter, you'll certainly enjoy this one. :D**

 **I plan to continue writing the next chapter of "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure" tomorrow. :)**

 **Guest 2, wow! You certainly have an eagle eye! I enjoyed reading your observation, and I agree with it 100%! :D**

 **And with that, everyone enjoy this long overdue chapter! :)**

"Top of the news today is that the fifth and last Golden Ticket has finally been found!" announced a newscaster eagerly. "The discovery was made by a lady called Charlotte Russe, who is the Superintendent of a Collective Farm on the outskirts of Moscow."

The newscaster turned to a monitor.

"Here she is…" the newscaster said, over the picture of Charlotte Russe.

The picture of her was low-quality, but everyone saw that she looked absolutely terrifying. She seemed like she was a middle-aged person, and she was wearing a server uniform, and wearing steel-rimmed spectacles. She wasn't smiling, but she was holding up a Golden Ticket.

"Charlotte Russe, photographed today at the **Zofpolovsky** the Collective Farm in her moment of triumph…" the newscaster continued.

Suddenly, an assistant came in and placed an announcement on the newcaster's place. He started to read the message.

" _Hold everything_!" the newscaster exclaimed. "Here's a flash!"

The newscaster looked down at the papers on his desk and read the message.

"Associated Press, Moscow," said the newscaster, reading the announcement out loud. "Authorities have state Golden Ticket claimed to have been found by Charlotte Russe is a clever forgery. Stop Miss Russe has been sentenced to six years corrective treatment in a Labor Camp in Siberia end message…"

The newscaster stopped reading the message, then looked back at the television.

" _Boy_!" the newscaster exclaimed happily. " _What a relief_! I'd just ordered another ten dozen Wonka's myself!...well, well...And my guess is that Wonkamania will now reach new unprecedented heights as the frenzied search continues after all for that last elusive ticket…"

* * *

In a Las Vegas casino, there were rows and rows of fruit machines [slot machines], and men and women were pulling the handles wildly. Loud jazz music was playing. Meanwhile, a couple was walking up to one of the machines. The husband put in a coin, and the wife pulled the handle.

 _CLICK_

 _CLICK_

 _CLICK_

The three reels in the machine came to a stop, There were three Wonka Bars in the machine in a row, and the machine's bell rang.

" _The jack-pot_!" the woman screamed. "I got it! I got the jack-pot!"

All of the sudden, Wonka Bars began tumbling about of the machine. They cascaded out of the machine's cup and began pouring out onto the floor. The couple was quick to get on their hands and knees to scramble for the loot that they had won. People began rushing up and crowding around the couple to get a look at them.

"Don't anyone touch them!" yelled the woman on her hands and knees, sweeping the Wonka Bars into a pile with her hands. "They're all mine!...Hey, Henry! Get that one over there quick! Stand _back_ , everyone! Stand back! How many d'you think we got, Henry? Must be over a hundred! Who's got something to put 'em in? Henry, go get us a big bag! Hurry up!..."

* * *

Meanwhile, poor Mr. Bucket was inside a factory, talking to a clerk. The clerk was at a table working on timesheets and pay cards. Mr. Bucket is outside of the office, but he is looking in through a hatch. It was daytime outside.

'-we got no vacancies here," said the clerk. "None at all."

"Any chance later in the week?" asked Mr. Bucket curiously.

"None," responded the clerk, not caring at all about Mr. Bucket. "We're laying 'em off."

* * *

Also, Mrs. Bucket was standing outside, looking at a housewife, who was looking at her in her kitchen. The housewife is inside of the open door. Once again, it was daytime outside.

"The advertisement said you wanted a mother's help," remarked Mrs. Bucket.

"Are you married?" asked the housewife.

"Yes," responded Mrs. Bucket.

"Children?" asked the housewife.

"One," responded Mrs. Bucket.

"Age?" asked the housewife.

"He's nine," responded Mrs. Bucket.

"Sorry," responded the housewife, about to close the door.

"But mine's at school all day…" began Mrs. Bucket.

"What happens if he gets sick?...No. Sorry."

The housewife shut the door on Mrs. Bucket.

* * *

Next, Mr. Bucket was at a building site talking to a foreman. It was daytime.

"If you're a good brick layer or a good carpenter, I might use you…" began the foreman.

"Well…" began Mr. Bucket.

"-but you're not," interrupted the foreman. "And I got all the casual labor I want…"

* * *

Mrs. Bucket was at the back door of a seedy restaurant, talking to its owner. Like last time, Mrs. Bucket was outside, while the owner was standing inside the open door.

"...or I could wash dishes…" said Mrs. Bucket.

"I got a machine **that** washes the dishes," responded the owner. "There's nothing for you here, lady."

* * *

Once again, it was daytime. Mrs. Bucket was inside of a superintendent's room, located in an office building. The open door said, "SUPERINTENDENT".

"Afraid not," responded the superintendent to Mrs. Bucket.

"I could come in at night and scrub the floors," begged Mrs. Bucket. "Oh, _please_!"

"-I got too many cleaners already," the superintendent responded. "I can't keep you, sorry."

* * *

Mr. Bucket was seen outside on a sidewalk and street. A man just finished parking his car, and he was seen locking it.

"Could I wash your car, sir?" asked Mr. Bucket politely.

"With what?" asked the man, looking at Mr. Bucket up and down.

"Well...I...I can get things from home...a bucket and a sponge…" stammered Mr. Bucket.

"Are you crazy?" cried the man.

" _Please_ let me…" begged Mr. Bucket.

"Forget it," murmured the man, walking away.

* * *

It is nighttime, in the Grandparents' room. Everyone is full of sadness and gloom. Everyone is listless, defeated. The entire family is home except for Charlie Bucket.

"You know something?" said Grandma Georgina, breaking the silence in the room. We're _starving_! We're starving to death! Slowly!"

"It wish it were quickly," mumbled Grandpa George.

"We've tried everywhere, haven't we Mary?" said Mr. Bucket sadly.

"Nobody's blaming anyone, John," responded Mrs. Bucket.

Tears started to trickle down Mrs. Bucket's cheeks.

"You know what his lunch is tomorrow...for school?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

She started to unwrap a small package on a table in the grandparents' room.

"But Mary, I thought they provided lunch," remarked Grandma Josephine.

"They do…" said Mrs. Bucket sadly. "for those that can pay...Here's _his_ lunch."

There was one small piece of dry bread. That was all.

"Can't you cut it a bit thicker?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"That's all there is," responded Mrs. Bucket, crying more silent tears.

"I see," responded Grandpa Joe.

"What happens the day after?" asked Grandma Josephine.

"I don't know," cried Mrs. Bucket. "I simply don't know."

"If a small growing boy doesn't get more'n that in this cold weather, he's going to fall mortal sick," remarked Grandpa Joe.

"You're darned right he is," responded Grandma Josephine.

Everyone noticed that Mr. Bucket had gotten up, and was now putting on his old coat.

"Where you going, son?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"I'm going out to get food for Charlie," Mr. Bucket replied.

"Where from?" asked Grandpa Joe curiously.

"Never you mind," said Mr. Bucket.

Mr. Bucket was slowly putting his coat on.

"Where you going to get it from, John?" asked Grandma Josephine quietly.

"If you want to know," responded Mr. Bucket quietly, "I'm going to steal it."

Mrs. Bucket went on her feet at once and went to her husband.

"Please, John, don't!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

"You don't think I can?" Mr. Bucket asked everyone in the room.

"No, I don't," responded Grandpa George. "You'll get yourself nabbed."

Mrs. Bucket was trying to take her husband's coat off of him.

"I won't let you!" exclaimed Mrs. Bucket.

"It's not unreasonable, is it...if he's actually starving?" Mr. Bucket asked everyone.

"It's not unreasonable at all," responded Grandpa Joe.

"John, please…" begged Mrs. Bucket to her husband. "Give it a little longer. We'll try for work again tomorrow, both of us. Something'll come along."

Mr. Bucket looked down at his pleading wife. He hesitated. Everyone was watching him. He sighed and gave in.

"It better had," responded Mr. Bucket. "I'm not sitting around here doing nothing this time tomorrow, I can promise you that…"

 **Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Which starvation scene do you like better: this one, or the 1971 one?**

 **As for my opinion,** **definitely this one, although I do feel like I have to point of the stupidity of some of these people that encountered Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. The housewife put out a** ** _mother's_** **advertisement, then asked if she had any kids and a husband? And the man with the car asked Mr. Bucket was going to clean his car with then was disgusted when he responded, a bucket and a sponge? What else is he going to wash it with? His head? His boots? And what else do you expect him to do while washing it? Do you really expect him to smash open your car window, drive to a mechanical car wash,** ** _then_** **ask for money? What's up with these wacky people?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you want, leave a review expressing your opinion on this versus the 1971 film. :)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	15. A Glimmer of Hope

**Chapter 15: A Glimmer of Hope**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of** ** _What Could Have Been_** **! I apologize for the delay, but I hope that this chapter will make up for it. :)**

 **Matt, the next chapter is** ** _finally_** **here! :D**

 **V. Scribbler, I didn't know that! :O Thanks for the fact! I agree; I rather hate how the 1971 film also got rid of Mr. Bucket; the Broadway musical did as well. :(**

 **Sonny April, I agree with your assessment of the 5th fake Ticket. A little-known fact is, is that in the book, it was the** ** _second_** **Golden Ticket that was faked, and not the fifth, actually. :o**

 **Guest, now that you mention it, I put that idea on my profile! :D**

 **I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, everyone! :)**

Charlie Bucket was seen walking slowly to school. It was a cold day, and he was extremely depressed. While he was walking, he noticed a pastry shop. He stopped walking and stared at the various cakes, pies, and pastries in the window, and slowly and sadly continued on his way to school.

At this point, Charlie was by a crosswalk, and he seemed to be in a sort of daze. He suddenly stepped off of the curb- right in front of an oncoming car! The car's driver quickly braked violently and honked his horn at Charlie. He suddenly jumped back, as the car drove past him.

"Look where you're going, you little fool!" the car driver shouted at Charlie.

* * *

Now, Charlie was walking by a food store. The owner of this store was seen displaying his fruits in boxes on sidewalks by his store-front. He was taking a large crate of apples and removing thin, blue paper wrapping from each apple on the top of the crates, for display purposes. Charlie stopped behind the owner to watch. He was stopping and staring at each apple as they were being unwrapped. Abruptly, the owner glanced behind him and yelled aggressively at Charlie.

"You want something?" the owner said aggressively.

"No," Charlie responded shyly.

"Then hop it," the owner responded.

Charlie continued his walk to school.

* * *

Charlie was in school now. Mr. Turkentine was talking to Charlie, along with the other boys and girls in his class.

"What's this lesson meant to be?" Mr. Turkentine asked his class.

"Latin," responded a boy in the front row.

" _I loathe Latin_!..." shouted Mr. Turkentine loudly. He looked at the boy. "Don't you?"

"I hate it," the boy responded.

"Good," Mr. Turkentine responded. "We shall therefore apply ourselves to a rather more interesting subject, and a _far_ more profitable one- the law of probability and chance. Now the best way to study this is to learn from a game called poker. Can anyone here play poker?"

"No…" the children responded. "Not me...No...No...My dad plays it."

"Everyone's dad plays it," Mr. Turkentine said to the last speaker. "But I'm going to teach _you_ how to play it _better_ than your dad. Then you can take his money…"

"I'd like that," a second boy responded.

"I thought you would," Mr. Turkentine responded. "Now I happen to have," he continued as he started fishing around in his pockets, "a pack of playing cards."

He began shuffling them, but his eyes suddenly caught, and held, a glimpse at the back row of his classroom. Others started looking around to see what he was staring at. Mr. Turkentine trekked through his students' desks towards what he was staring at. Charlie Bucket was asleep on his desk, his head in his arms.

"Charlie Bucket…" sighed Mr. Turkentine. "Don't tell me you're asleep again…"

He began touching Charlie gently.

"Hey, wake up," Mr. Turkentine continued, talking gently to Charlie.

Charlie began to wake up.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Charlie apologized.

"That's the second time today," Mr. Turkentine remarked, looking closely at Charlie. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I think so, yes," Charlie Bucket responded.

"You look mighty pale to me," Mr. Turkentine remarked. "I think you better go home and lie down."

"What, now?" Charlie Bucket asked Mr. Turkentine.

"Yes," Mr. Turkentine answered. "You tell your mother I said to take your temperature."

Charlie Bucket stood up.

"You have far to go?" Mr. Turkentine asked curiously.

"Not very far," Charlie responded.

"Off you go, then," Mr. Turkentine continued. "Hope you're better tomorrow."

Charlie Bucket then walked slowly out of the classroom.

* * *

Charlie was now outside, hugging himself to try to keep warm in the freezing cold. He walked onto a sidewalk, then turned towards his home. He continued walking down the sidewalk. At this point, the sidewalk he was on led past Bill's Candy Store. Suddenly, he stopped cold. He saw something in a gutter, and he squinted his eyes to try to get a better look at it. He looked up, as if he thought he was seeing an illusion, then he looked down again.

Half-hidden in a pile of rubbish was a note.

 _('Garbage' or 'trash' for people in the US and/or Canada. Roald Dahl also noted that the note should look something that has the appearance of being in between a dollar bill and ten-shilling note, something that looks like it could be real money at first glance.)_

He stopped and picked up the note, and stared at it. He looked to his left, as well as to his right, and up and down the sidewalk. A woman walked by Charlie.

"Excuse me…" Charlie asked the woman, holding out the note, "did you...drop this?"

"Not me…" the woman responded, not stopping. "Finders keepers, I suppose."

Once again, Charlie looked up at the note. He glanced up at his environment and saw himself looking directly into the window of Bill's Candy Store, not even six feet away from him. He looked through the window. It was absolutely _stuffed_ with chocolate! He began running the tips of his fingers over his lips, and he began thinking to himself. _Just_ one _bar of chocolate...just_ one... _and eat it now, the whole thing in one go...Mother wouldn't mind, I'm sure she wouldn't...I'll take all the rest of the money home and give it to her...I promise…_

Charlie walked inside Bill's Candy Store. It was completely empty, except for Bill, who was behind the counter.

"-Out of school a bit early, aren't we?" Bill asked Charlie. "Come on in, sonny...out of the biting cold!"

"Could I please have one Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight?" Charlie asked, crossing over to the counter.

"Good gracious me!" Bill exclaimed. "You're a bit out of touch, aren't you? I'm sold out of Wonka's days ago! Days and days ago! Plenty of Prodnose, Fickelgruber's and Slugworth's...take your pick...It's all good chocolate…"

Charlie began scanning the shelves to try to make his pick.

"I'd like...whichever is the biggest," Charlie responded, speaking softly.

"A bit hungry, aren't you?" Bill remarked. "You chose the right one in the first place…"

He leaned over the counter, stared at Charlie, and lowered his voice to a soft, secret whisper.

"I'll tell you what…" Bill smiled at Charlie, "I do have just a few Wonka's put aside for very special customers...would you like one?"

Charlie nodded, and Mr. Bill reached under the counter and came up with a Wonka Bar.

"There you are," Mr. Bill smiled.

Charlie grabbed the Wonka Bar and ripped the paper off of it. He started eating it ravenously. Mr. Bill made a charge at the til (cash register). Half the Wonka Bar was gone already, and Mr. Bill put the change on the counter and glanced up at Charlie. He was in awe.

"Hey, take it easy!" Bill remarked. It'll give you a gut-ache if you swallow it like that, without chewing…"

At this point, Charlie was just finishing the Wonka Bar, and he had an extremely happy look on his face.

"Ummm!..." Charlie said gladly. " _Lovely_!"

"I never seen anything so fast!" Mr. Bill exclaimed. "You _must_ be hungry!"

Charlie Bucket was still chewing the Wonka Bar, and he looked at his change on the counter. His eyes were just level with the height of the countertop. Slowly, he put the forefinger of his right hand on top of one of the small coins that he had received, and slid it towards Bill.

"I think…" said Charlie, "I think I'll have just one more of those, please...if you can spare it. Same as before."

"Why not, indeed?" Bill remarked.

He went under the counter and got another Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight, and handed it to Charlie. Then, he turned away to put the money in his til (cash register). Charlie took the Wonka Bar. He peeled back the wrapper, then froze in his place...

 **Author's Note: Yup, that's where I'm gonna end this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it, and I purposely did this so that you'd stay glued to your seats. ;)**

 **As always, reviews and everything are always welcomed and appreciated, and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	16. A Golden Day

**Chapter 16: A Golden Day**

 **Author's Note: Hello, readers! I greatly apologize for the wait of this next chapter of** _ **What Could Have Been**_ **. This is actually the longest chapter of this story that's been published to date, and I hope that you'll enjoy it and find the wait worth it. And now that I'm back, the first thing that I'll do is respond to your reviews! :)**

 **Matt, the 'next moment' you mentioned is finally here! I hope that you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **I find it rather funny that Mr. Turkentine was trying to teach his class to play professional poker for some reason. XD**

 **Sonny April, I agree with you 100%. XD Aside from being funnier, I find him to be much more caring than his 1971, final counterpart, which is another reason why I prefer his original version over the one in the final.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993, I honestly wouldn't know about** _ **that**_ **; however, Bill claiming he coincidentally had a stash of Wonka Bars set aside for "special customers" made me think he rigged Charlie in this draft as well.**

 **Luiz4200, thank you for your reviews! As for "Poor Mr. Bucket", well, be prepared to read this chapter. :)**

 **Avimo, I checked the script once more and it was indeed something Dahl did. This could also be an instance where, in the real world, people call each other "brothers", "fathers", etc. on instinct rather than actually meaning it. Who knows?**

 **And now, it's finally time for the next long-awaited chapter of** _ **What Could Have Been**_ **, everyone!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

His eyes were frozen, staring under the wrapper at the Golden Ticket that he had just found. At the moment, Bill was over by the til (cash register). He stared at Charlie who was totally motionless.

"Whatsa matter?" Bill asked sharply.

He moved closer to Charlie, then his attitude changed. He completely exploded with happiness.

" _It's a Golden Ticket!_ " he cried. " _You've got a Golden Ticket!_ You've found the last Golden Ticket! Hey! Come look at this! Come look! Come look! The kid's found Wonka's last Golden Ticket!"

Suddenly, a man looked in through the door of the shop.

"What's that?" the man asked.

"It's Wonka's last Golden Ticket!" Bill cried. Golden Ticket Number Five! He's just found it."

"Where?" the man asked curiously.

"There!" Bill answered excitedly, pointing at Charlie. "Right there in his hands!"

"Great heavens above!" the man cried.

The man turned around through the door and yelled outside, " _Someone's just found a Golden Ticket!_ A little kid! He's just found a Golden Ticket! Right in here! Come see!"

 _(Note: There's an alternate writing of the man encounter in the manuscript. It's not crossed off, so I'm going to include it here because it's hard to determine which one he intended to mean. As with the rest of this story, the quotes are kept but it's still a novelization._

' _There was a man who just walked into the shop. He saw Charlie, then leaned out of the door and yelled at the top of his voice,_ "Someone's just found a Golden Ticket! A little kid! He's just found a Golden Ticket in here!"' _)_

Right after he said this, crowds upon crowds of people began rushing into the tiny shop.

"Where?" people asked. "Where?..."

"In my shop, too!" Bill exclaimed. "There it is! Stand back, sonny! Let 'em have a look!"

"The last Golden Ticket!..." the crowd continued. "See it shining! Take it out! Unwrap it!...geez, I never thought I'd get to see one of those!"

"He found it right here in my own little shop!" Bill cried. "Somebody call the papers quick! They'll want to know! The whole world will want to know!"

The store was now completely packed, and people were talking all at one time.

"There it is!..." the people were shouting. "He's holding it in his hands! See it?...see the gold shining!"

"Watch out now, sonny, and don't let go of it!" Bill said. "That thing's precious! Stand back, please! Everybody stand back and give him room!"

"Looka that…" said a fat man angrily. "Twenty bars a day I been buying…"

"Think of all the free stuff he'll be getting!" complained a fat woman.

"He'll need it, the skinny little shrimp!" remarked a fat man.

"Hold it up!" exclaimed a woman at the back of the crowd. "Ask him to hold it up, will you? We want to see it!"

Charlie's face was white with excitement. He was still frozen, clutching the Wonka Bar in his hands. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, observing his surroundings, and looked up. He saw a tall man with a pointy nose, and the man had a sly smile on his face. He bent close to Charlie.

"I'll give you fifty dollars for it," the tall man said, smirking at Charlie. "How about it? And a new bicycle as well. Okay?"

 _(Dahl Note: "Mention of DOLLARS presents a small problem here. But the offers loose [he actually spelt it as 'loose' rather than 'lose' here] their impact if we don't use a well-known currency.")_

Suddenly, a woman joined in with the sly man.

"Are you _crazy?!_ " she exclaimed. "I'll give him _five hundred_ dollars! You want to sell that ticket for five hundred dollars, young man?"

At this point, Bill had come over the counter, and was walking towards Charlie.

"That's _quite_ enough of that!" Bill said firmly. "Leave the kid alone, will you! Make way, there! Let him out!"

He put a protective arm around Charlie's shoulders, while all around them, the crowd was getting out of hand. The shop was getting even more packed than ever because people from the streets were shoving their way in, pushing the crowd further and further forward. Everywhere around them was the shouting of, "Let's see it! Where is it? Who found it?", and more.

"Come on, make way, please!" Bill said. "Make way! Let him out! Thank you, lady! Excuse me! Thank you! Make way!"

He turned to Charlie, and told him caringly, ""Hold it tight! Don't you let go of it now!"

At last, Bill managed to get Charlie out through the crowd by the sidewalk, and there were people _there_ , too!

With the crowd closing in between the two of them, Bill bent down and whispered urgently in Charlie's ear, "Take it straight home quick! Run all the way! And don't stop till you get there, understand?"

Charlie nodded.

"I had a feeling you needed a bit of a break," Bill smiled at him. "I'm glad you got it. Good luck, sonny."

"Thank you…" Charlie responded shyly.

"Now run!" Bill exclaimed happily. "And _don't stop_!"

He managed to part the crowd once again, and Charlie wiggled his way through. He ran faster, and faster, and when he ran past a beigel (more archaic spelling of the word 'bagel', as a little fact) seller, he shouted, "I got a _Golden Ticket_ , Mr. Silver!"

All Mr. Silver could manage to do was let his mouth hang open and stare after Charlie.

Next, Charlie ran past the food stand- the same owner who yelled at Charlie with the apples that same morning. As he was running past him, he laughed at him and waved. Like Mr. Silver, all he could do was stare.

After that, Charlie ran past a pastry shop.

Then, he ran past Mr. Jopeck's newspaper stand.

"Mr. Jopeck!" he shouted. "Mr. Jopeck! _I found a Golden Ticket!_ I did! Honest I did!"

But Charlie was so excited that he didn't even slow down. Mr. Jopeck's mouth hung open, and he stared after Charlie.

"You _what_?" he cried.

Charlie turned into a street where the houses began to decrease in number. He was coming out of the town now, but still running, and looked at Willy Wonka's factory.

"I'll be seeing you!" Charlie said excitedly as he ran past it. "I'll be seeing you soon!"

He was almost to his house now. Inside it at the moment were the four old grandparents, along with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. The four grandparents were all sipping their cabbage soup in bed, while Mr. Bucket stared at an extremely small fire, all gloomy and depressed.

"All we're doing is eating warm water!" Grandma Georgina complained. There was total silence. "You can't even taste the cabbage juice anymore!"

"You found a few sticks, then, for the fire?" Grandpa Joe asked Mr. Bucket.

"Got them from the wood...and that's not all the stealing I'm going to do today, either!" Mr. Bucket replied angrily. Mrs. Bucket sighed long and loud. Mr. Bucket said to her, "You prefer him to starve?"

"No John, of course not," Mrs. Bucket replied. "If you want to know I think you're doing right. I just fear for you so much…"

All of the sudden, there was a clatter at the door, and Charlie came rushing into his house holding his Wonka Bar.

" _Mother_!" he cried, running around like a hurricane. "Look! I've got it! Look, mother, look! The last Golden Ticket! It's mine! I found some money in the street and I bought two candy bars and the second one had a Golden Ticket and there were _crowds_ of people all around me and Mr. Bill rescued me and I ran all the way home and here I am! _It's the fifth Golden Ticket, mother, and I've found it!_ "

The whole room got completely quiet. Everyone was stunned and staring at Charlie.

"You're pulling our legs, Charlie, aren't you?" asked Grandpa Joe quietly. "You're having a little joke."

"I am _not_!" responded Charlie happily. "It's all true! I haven't even dared unwrap it properly yet but it's there all right! Look at the gold shining!" He held the Wonka Bar up. "Look, everybody, look!"

He looked at Mr. Bucket, smiling proudly.

"Daddy, you take it out for me!" he said happily to his father.

Mr. Bucket carefully took the Wonka Bar and unwrapped the Golden Ticket. As he did so, the tin crackled in his fingers.

He craned forward to see the Golden Ticket. Every muscle in his body was going wild, and he was quivering with excitement.

"Read what it says!" Grandpa Joe said.

"It looks genuine enough…" Mr. Bucket began.

All four of the grandparents began speaking at once.

"Read it, man!..."

"Read it!"

"Get on with it!"

"Hurry up!"

Mr. Bucket started to read the message on the back of the Golden Ticket. Except for him, everyone was quiet. The whole family was listening to what it said on the prized object.

" _'Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand! Tremendous things are in store for you! Many wonderful surprises await you! For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day — you and all others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything that there is to see, and afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks. These trucks, I can promise you, will be loaded with enough delicious eatables to last you and your entire household for many years. If, at any time thereafter, you should run out of supplies, you have only to come back to the factory and show this Golden Ticket, and I shall be happy to refill your cupboard with whatever you want. In this way, you will be able to keep yourself supplied with tasty morsels for the rest of your life. But this is by no means the most exciting thing that will happen on the day of your visit. I am preparing other surprises that are even more marvellous and more fantastic for you and for all my beloved Golden Ticket holders — mystic and marvellous surprises that will entrance, delight, intrigue, astonish, and perplex you beyond measure. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine that such things could happen to you! Just wait and see! And now, here are your instructions: the day I have chosen for the visit is the first day in the month of February. On this day, and on no other, you must come to the factory gates at ten o'clock sharp in the morning. Don't be late! And you are allowed to bring with you one member of your own family to look after you and to ensure that you don't get into mischief. One more thing — be certain to have this ticket with you, otherwise you will not be admitted._

 _(signed) WILLY WONKA'_ "

"Yippeeeeeeeeee!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed. "He's done it!"

All of the sudden, bedclothes were seen rising up, bowls of soup flying in the air, and Grandpa Joe leapt out of bed, grabbed Charlie by the hand, and started dancing around the room.

 _(Roald Dahl noted a dance number would begin here, complete with music. Not exactly a song, but still a pretty good substitute.)_

One by one, _everybody_ started to join in Grandpa Joe and Charlie's happy dance- even Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George, and Grandma Georgina jumped out of bed and began dancing, too! Abruptly, though, Mrs. Bucket stopped dancing.

" _Wait_!" she exclaimed.

 _(Dahl noted the music would stop here.)_

Everybody stopped dancing.

"It said _the first day of February_!" she cried. "That's tomorrow!"

"Jumping crocodiles!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed. "There's not a moment to lose!" He then turned to Charlie and began speaking to him. "You must get ready at once! Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose, cut your nails, polish your shoes, and for heaven's sake, get all that mud off your pants!"

"Now don't fluster us, Grandpa," Mrs. Bucket said.

"You must get ready, my boy, for the biggest day of your life!" said Grandpa Joe excitedly.

"Keep calm, father, keep calm!" Mr. Bucket interjected.

Grandma Josephine looked at her husband. "You're all overexcited, dear," she told him. "Come back into bed and lie down." She began leading him back into bed.

As Grandpa Joe got back into bed he said excitedly, "You've done it, Charlie boy! You've done it! It's a miracle! Everyone else in the whole world was trying to do it and _you did it!_ It's a miracle! A stunner!"

The other three grandparents also began to climb back into bed at this point.

"Now the first thing to decide is this-who is going with Charlie to the factory," Mrs. Bucket said.

Right after she said this, Grandpa Joe leapt out of bed once again.

"I will!" grinned Grandpa Joe with a massive smile on his face. He began to dance with Charlie once again. "I'll go with you, won't I, Charlie? We'll go together! You and me!"

"Joe!" Grandma Josephine said firmly. "Come back to bed this minute!"

"He's up for good now," remarked Grandpa George.

"You're the one that ought to go with him, dear," Mrs. Bucket said to Mr. Bucket.

"I don't think so," Mr. Bucket replied. "I vote for Grandpa Joe!" he said loudly.

"Yippeeeeeeee!" Grandpa Joe cheered, dancing around with Charlie again.

"It'd kill him!" Grandma Josephine said angrily.

" _He_ can't go!" agreed Grandma Georgina. "He ain't been out of bed this twenty years!"

"It's madness!" Grandpa George cried.

"I think he'll make it," Mrs. Bucket replied, laughing.

"So do I," agreed Mr. Bucket.

"It's you and me, Charlie!" said Grandpa Joe, still dancing. "You and me! We're going together!"

 _(You see, I haven't been typing out any of the stuff Roald Dahl decided to scrap in his script, just to improve the flow of the story, and get to the point, but here, it feels it's necessary, or at least interesting to read. In the scene you just read, the other three grandparents were complaining about how crazy Grandpa Joe was to go with Charlie to the factory. However, Dahl originally came up with a scene much closer to the book, and you can read it right here. This was meant to take place after Grandpa Joe was dancing and said, "I'll go with you, won't I, Charlie? We'll go together! You and me!" Here it is, novelized for your reading pleasure._

" _What about you, dear?" asked Mrs. Bucket to her husband. "You're the one that ought to go."_

" _I don't think so, honey," Mr. Bucket answered. "Grandpa Joe ought to go himself...provided he's up to it…"_

" _Yippeeeeeeee!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe. He began to dance Charlie around the room once again._

" _He certainly_ seems _up to it," Mrs. Bucket remarked, laughing._

" _It's you and me, Charlie!" cried Grandpa Joe happily. "You and me! We're going together!"_

 _There was a loud knock on the door. Everyone looked around.)_

Suddenly, everyone heard commotion going on outside. There was a loud knock on the door.

The door opened, and a sea of cameras, reporters, T.V. men and equipment began barging into the house.

"Charlie Bucket?" a newsman asked. "This where Charlie lives?...Okay folks, mind if we came in…"

"Get out!" Grandma Georgina yelled. "This is our bedroom!"

"Take it easy, lady," the newsman said.

"Are you Charlie?" a second newsman asked. "Charlie Bucket?"

"Yes," Charlie answered politely.

"This is him!" Grandpa Joe announced proudly. "The finder of the fifth and last Golden Ticket! Come in, gentlemen!"

And so they did. More people, T.V. cameras, cables, and all the rest of it continued pouring into the Buckets' small and typically quiet house.

"Where's the electric plug?" asked a T.V. man. "Hey Mike, they got no electricity in here!"

And so it went on.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was certainly an exciting chapter, wasn't it? I was so shocked when the other three grandparents (temporarily) got out of bed, that all I did was take off my glasses and freeze in place. XD**

 **Another one of my favorite moments in this chapter was when Charlie got back at the apple clerk. Seeing him yell at Charlie, then him later come back laughing at the man as now the luckiest boy in the entire world was so satisfying to read for me. Another moment that I liked was Charlie actually getting an interview, even if it was just a few lines followed by a fade-out screen.**

 **What were** _ **your**_ **favorite moments in this chapter? Which scene did you like better: this one, or the finalized 1971 version? As usual, reviews are appreciated and welcomed, and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	17. The Tour Begins

**Chapter 17: The Tour Begins**

 **Author's Note: Happy Saturday, readers! I know the weekends aren't my usual publishing days, but I just felt an urge to work on the next chapter of this story, and here we are. As you may have guessed from the title of this chapter, the moment that you guys and gals have patiently waited for, for over an entire year is finally here- the famous chocolatier himself!**

 **A little fun fact,** _ **What Could Have Been**_ **officially turned one year old yesterday! Pretty neat, huh?**

 **Now, let's respond to your reviews. :)**

 **Sonny April, I actually was listening to "Don'cha Pinch Me Charlie" while writing that chapter. XD And no, they didn't do it in the Broadway/National Tour musical; rather, they just did 1971 pandering and had only Charlie and Grandpa Joe. Besides the fact the other grandparents got out of bed, another reason why I was surprised was that it reminded me of the West End musical. Perhaps they took inspiration from this script, or maybe a coincidence? We may never know.**

 **And yeah, I'm not a fan of the 1971 movie, either. In fact, that's the entire reason why we've never had a** _ **Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator**_ **movie (which it looks like they were possibly setting up for with the ending). Reportedly, Dahl was so mad by the film, he refused to have an adaption of it until the book enters the public domain. Here's a quote from BusinessInsider about Dahl and the 1971 film, for trivia/fact lovers.**

" **The author is quoted calling the film "crummy" in the biography, "Storyteller: The Life of Roald Dahl," written by his friend Donald Sturrock, and originally released in 2010.**

 **"Roald eventually came to tolerate the film, acknowledging that were 'many good things' in it," Sturrock wrote. "But he never liked it."**

 **Though Dahl was paid $300,000 to write the original draft of the film's script, he was unhappy with "many of the small changes" that were made to the script. He also didn't care for the music in the film, or its director, Mel Stuart, according to Sturrock.**

 **Above all, Dahl wasn't pleased with the casting of Gene Wilder — who recently died on August 29, 2016 — as Willy Wonka.**

 **"He had serious reservations about Gene Wilder's performance as Wonka, which he thought 'pretentious' and insufficiently 'gay [in the old-fashioned sense of the word] and bouncy'," Sturrock wrote, adding that Dahl had wanted either Spike Milligan or Peter Sellers to play the part instead."**

 **To add insult to injury, these weren't 'small' changes to his script. In fact, he was actually being lenient. David Seltzer rewrote 30% of Dahl's supposed "final" draft at the time, and they didn't even get his permission for it.**

 **Luiz4200, I would assume that the equipment that didn't need wires, such as cameras, were still used and that Charlie got interviewed. Perhaps they** _ **did**_ **eventually bring generators, but the script didn't mention so.**

 **Matt, I agree with your opinions 100%. Although it has a classic charm (and I like the character of Sam Beauregarde for some reason), I much prefer the 2005 film due to it being more faithful to the book. Regarding this chapter in general, there actually** _ **are**_ **some things/quotes here that you'll discover for once made it into the final product. There are quite a bit here, so let's see if you can find them all. :)**

 **The Vagabond Scribbler, I totally agree! I much prefer the atmosphere of that scene compared to the final. As for Wonka...you waited over a year for him, and he's finally here! :D**

 **Now, with further ado, don't enjoy the next chapter- wait! Strike that, reverse it. ;)**

The sun was shining brightly on the big day. Crowds were being held back by police officers, and a brass band was playing. Television cameras were scattered all over the place, and flags were flying. The five lucky Golden Ticket winners were accompanied by their chosen guardian, and they were all standing in a group on a platform.

Augustus Gloop was accompanied by Mrs. Gloop, who was an extremely fat woman.

Violet Beauregarde was accompanied by her mother, Mrs. Beauregarde. She was a very stuck-up, snobbish woman.

Veruca Salt was accompanied by her father, Mr. Salt. Mr. Salt was very pompous, and he also couldn't read.

Mike Teevee was accompanied by his mother, Mrs. Teavee. Mrs. Teevee was a very fat, stupid woman who walked with a dragging gait.

Charlie, of course, was accompanied by his Grandpa Joe.

Everyone wore suitable clothes to protect themselves from the winter except for Charlie and Grandpa Joe. Crowds wearing hats, scarves, and earmuffs surrounded them.

"Well, this is it, folks!" said a television commentator, holding a microphone. "This is the big day! I can see the five famous children up on the platform and the time is six minutes **till** ten o'clock! The tension is tremendous...Everybody is waiting for the hour to strike, and the question in all of our minds is this: will _we_ out here out here be allowed to catch of that legendary, mythical magician, Mr. Willy Wonka? Will we or won't we?"

The television man walked close by Mike, but not on the platform.

"I can see up there on the platform the first of our American representatives, master Mike Teevee...we as a nation are justly proud of him…"

Mike Teevee pointed at the camera the television commentator was by and started shouting.

"Hey mom, we're on the telly!" Mike Teevee shouted. "Look at all these great big telly cameras up there!"

He waved towards all the cameras.

"Hi, everybody in Marble City!" Mike continued shouting. "Hi, Billy! Hi, Snotface! Hi, Maggie! How do I look? You got a clear picture back home?..."

"Already my feet are killing me," Mrs. Teevee complained.

"...and our second fine representative, miss Violet Beauregarde and Mrs. Beauregarde," the television commentator continued.

"Spit it out, Violet, for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Beauregarde exclaimed. "People all over the world are looking at you!"

"Don't agitate, mother!" Violet yelled, still chewing her piece of gum. "Just vegetate and let me masticate...in _peace_."

A British commentator was also mixed in with the crowd, and he was by Veruca Salt.

"...and I'm happy to tell all of you back in Britain that our own Veruca Salt has arrived safely…" the British commentator said, "...and is now waiting beside her proud father for the hour to strike. What a remarkable girl she is! It seems virtually certain that when she returns home in triumph she will go straight to Buckingham Palace to receive, to become the youngest person _ever_ to receive, a peerage from her Majesty… Lady Veruca Salt."

"I want to go in first, before all those other slobs," Veruca Salt said, wearing a silver mink coat.

"Anything you say, pet," Mr. Salt answered.

A German commentator was also in the crowd, and he was saying the following in German: "...but by far the most outstanding of all five of them is Augustus Gloop...the boy from Dusselfurt, the first person in the world to find a Golden Ticket…"

"Leave a _little_ room for all that lovely stuff Mr. Wonka's going to give you, mein liebchen," Mrs. Gloop told her son.

Augustus Gloop was seen eating a doughnut from an entire bagful of doughnuts.

"I've always got room," he answered.

The same television commentator who was by Mike and Violet was now by Charlie.

"And lastly there's the local boy, Charlie Bucket, who found his Ticket only just in time, last night...Nobody seems to know very much about this one...not a very colorful personality, I'm afraid, but then that's the way it goes…"

Charlie clutched Grandpa Joe's hand very tight.

"All right, Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asked, smiling.

Charlie was too excited and nervous to respond. Instead, he looked up at Grandpa Joe, smiled, and nodded. Then suddenly, the clock began to strike ten…

The band stopped playing, and the crowd became totally silent. People in the crowd began fighting to get a view from inside the gates. All five of the Golden Ticket winners were standing completely still, looking towards the Wonka Factory gates. Charlie and Grandpa Joe, in particular, were looking at the gates, their tension becoming larger with each passing second.

Slowly but surely, the iron gates began to open...ten yards back behind the gates is the door to the factory. Between the gates and front door was a small courtyard or sort of driveway.

The front door _(or double doors if you want, Dahl said)_ of the factory began to open…

Crowd voices began to call out, "Here we go!...Watch it!...Any moment now!..."

There he was!

Mr. Willy Wonka himself!

* * *

Someone in the crowd let out a great shout, and for a few seconds, Mr. Wonka stood just outside the doorway. The door closed behind him, and yelling, shouting, and cheering broke out in the crowd.

Mr. Wonka wore a black top hat on his head, and he wore a tailcoat that was the same color as a plum, along with bottle-green trousers and pearly grey gloves. In his hand, he carried a gold-topped walking cane, and he had a pointed black beard- a goatee- growing on his face.

With a sort of skipping dance, he crossed the courtyard and stopped in front of the entrance gates. He bowed and extended his hands towards the children standing on the platform.

"Welcome, my little friends!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka with great joy. "Welcome to the factory! Come this way, please, and show me your Golden Tickets as you pass!"

Mr. Wonka bowed once again and waved his cane, and beckoned the children to come by him. Mr. Wonka was like a ballerina, except he was a perfect master. He was quick-moving, and every single one of his movements were extremely elaborate. Even his feet were moving as quick as his hands.

Every single one of the children (except Charlie) rushed forward to get in. Thanks to Mr. Salt's arms and powerful blocking techniques, Veruca was able to get in first.

"I'm Veruca Salt," she said, showing her Golden Ticket to Mr. Wonka.

"My _dear_ Veruca!" cried Mr. Wonka excitedly, seizing her hand. "How _do_ you do! What a pleasure! How pretty you look in that lovely mink coat!"

"I've got three others at home," Veruca bragged.

The chocolatier stared at the spoiled girl with a knowing eye.

"Have you indeed…And Mr. Salt! Overjoyed to see you, sir! Please come in! The Ticket is quite in order!"

Next, Augustus Gloop stepped forward.

"Augustus Gloop," he said, still eating, and showing Mr. Wonka his Golden Ticket at the same time.

"Augustus!" said Mr. Wonka excitedly, seizing his hand just like Veruca, "My _dear_ boy! How fine to see you looking in such good shape...And this must be Mrs. Gloop! Step right inside, dear lady!"

As he talked to the children, he seemed to be secretly forming an opinion about each and every one of them. Violet Beauregarde stepped forward.

"Violet Beauregarde," she said, chewing her gum and showing her Ticket.

"Darling child!..." Mr. Wonka said. "Welcome to Wonka's!"

"Any gum in this place?" Violet asked.

"All in good time, my dear!" Mr. Wonka answered. "All in good time! And Mrs. Beauregarde? What a pleasure! How charming you look."

Mike Teevee stepped forward and shot one of his guns at Mr. Wonka.

"Wham!" Mike cried. "You're dead!"

Acting along with Mike, Mr. Wonka held his hands up above his head.

"Okay, feller, let's go!" Mike continued, imitating a gangster. "I'm Mike Teevee."

He showed Mr. Wonka his Golden Ticket.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mike!" Mr. Wonka said cheerfully. "A mixed pleasure! And Mrs. Teevee! How _do_ you do, madam. What an adorable little boy you have! You must be very proud of him! Please go in."

Finally, Charlie and Grandpa Joe stepped up.

"Charlie Bucket," he whispered softly, showing Mr. Wonka his Golden Ticket.

" _Charlie Bucket_!" Mr. Wonka cried, pumping his hand up and down. "Well well well! I read all about you in the papers this morning! You found it just in time, didn't you! I'm so happy for you! And who is this gentleman?"

"My...grandfather…" Charlie said nervously. "Grandpa Joe."

"Delighted to see you, sir!" said Mr. Wonka cheerfully. "Overjoyed! Enraptured! Enchanted!...Is that everybody? Yes! Good!"

Mr. Wonka stepped back, and the gates shut closed with a _CLANG!_

* * *

The group was waiting in the courtyard. Mr. Wonka skipped past them, and as he reached for the front door, it opened up.

"In we go!" said Mr. Wonka eagerly, ushering everybody in. "You may hang up your hats and coats on the left as you enter. You'll find it lovely and warm inside. My workers, you see, are used to an extremely hot climate. They'd perish if they went out in this weather! They'd freeze to death!"

"Who the heck are these workers, Wonka?" Mr. Salt asked.

"If you have any problems, dial information," smiled Mr. Wonka, ushering Mr. Salt into his factory. "Thank you for your calling…"

"Augustus…" Mr. Wonka said, "If I may just take this…"

With the tips of his fingers, Mr. Wonka took the bag of doughnuts from Augustus and let it drop down to the ground.

"...We do not permit contaminated food to enter the factory. No bugs or beetles…" he said. "In you go, Charlie...Grandpa Joe, sir...Splendid! That's the everybody, I think."

He skipped through the front doors, and they closed immediately.

* * *

The group was now in a large, pink tunnel. Everyone was hanging up their coats and hats. Mr. Wonka swept past the group.

"Come along!" Mr. Wonka beckoned. "Hurry up! Follow me! Our tour is about to begin! But do keep together! We don't wish to lose any of you at _this_ stage of the proceedings…"

While Mr. Wonka was saying this, Augustus was angrily sticking his tongue out at Violet.

"...Do we Augustus? Come along, come along!"

Mr. Wonka was at the front of the group, skipping and dancing. His coat-tails were flying out from behind him as he ran. Mrs. Teevee and Mrs. Gloop were at the front of the group, behind the chocolatier himself.

"You will notice we are going downhill," said Mr. Wonka, speaking over his shoulder. "Most of my factory is under the ground, far below the surface...All the space I want down here...much as I like...All I have to do is hollow it out! We go for miles in every direction!"

Charlie and Grandpa Joe were hurrying as fast as they could, their eyes glowing and filled with excitement.

"We're on our way now, Charlie!" Grandpa Joe smiled.

Charlie looked up at his grandfather, smiled, and nodded. A great relationship existed between this small boy and his grandfather. When they were together, they were in a world of their own. Charlie took a long, deep sniff to smell his surroundings.

"Oh, what a lovely smell!" Charlie cried.

"We'll be tasting it soon," Grandpa Joe smiled.

They continued running down the pink tunnel until they came to a fork, to which Mr. Wonka turned left.

Mrs. Gloop was the fattest of all the adults in the party. She was nearly out of breath at this point.

"Slow down a bit, will you!" Mrs. Gloop begged. "What's all the hurry?"

"We'll never get there if we dawdle!" Mr. Wonka shouted over his shoulder. "Never never never!"

"Get where, for heaven's sake?" Mrs. Gloop cried.

"Question time will come at the end of the sermon," Mr. Wonka smiled.

There was another intersection. This time, Mr. Wonka turned right.

"Don't let go my hand, Charlie," Grandpa Joe told Charlie.

"I won't," Charlie replied. "Oh, Grandpa, aren't you excited?"

"More'n you are, I'll bet," he joked.

Mr. Wonka suddenly stopped in front of a door in the wall. The words "THE CHOCOLATE ROOM" are written on it.

"This, my dear children, is the most important room of them all!" Mr. Wonka proclaimed. "The nerve center of the whole factory!"

Augustus Gloop pointed at the door and read what it said.

"The Chocolate Room!" he cried. "That's for me!"

"Where's the Gum Room?" Violet Beauregarde asked.

"Open up!" Mike shouted, shooting his pistol. "Let's go!"

Mr. Wonka took a huge ring of keys from the pocket of his tailcoats and entered one into the door.

"Now don't get overexcited, I beg you!" Mr. Wonka pleaded. "Don't lose your head! We wouldn't want anyone to lose _that_ quite so early on...would we Augustus?"

Mr. Wonka gave Augustus a friendly jerk on his ear. He opened the door, and there was a huge rush to get inside.

"Ladies first!" said Mr. Salt. "Let Veruca in first!"

Mr. Wonka bowed as everyone walked in the room, and what they saw left them in total shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yup, that's where I'm stopping this chapter- right before the reveal of the Chocolate Room! Unlike where I paused right when Charlie got the Ticket, however, I promise that I'll try to not keep you guys and gals waiting for months on end. Once I finish** _ **Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure**_ **, which is coming to a close, this story will be my main focus.**

 **What was your favorite moment in this chapter? As for me, one of my many favorite things in this is seeing that the "Billy-Maggie" quote made it, aside from the fact that Fishface (what kind of parent would name their child Fishface? XD) was named "Snotface" at this point (Again, what parent would name their child Snotface? XD). Another one of my favorite things is that Augustus has visibly way more dialogue than any of the other adaptions. It seems that since he always gets eliminated first, they always give him less dialogue, but I think this script gives him a bigger personality as well (like when he showed anger by sticking his tongue out at Violet). Dahl certainly knows his characters better than anyone, and this script shows that. I also loved the part where Wonka took the bag of donuts from Augustus. Again, you can read that and tell that Dahl made it, and it also reminds me of the CatCF musicals, where Mr. Wonka took Augustus' sausage from him while they were entering inside the factory.**

 **As usual, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, and I hope that you're as excited as I am to see what happens next! (I write this story as I go, so every surprise you get is a surprise to me as well.)**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	18. The Chocolate Room

**Chapter 18: The Chocolate Room**

 **Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! It's finally here! I greatly apologize for my long absence, as life took me by storm, but alas, I'm back. But before we get to the next chapter, let me respond to your reviews.**

 **Avimo, I fixed the Teevee/Teavee error. I much prefer the second option, however. There will be an indirect reference to Joe being a former worker in this chapter, although it's not big.**

 **Sonny April, the Chocolate Room is finally here! :)**

 **mattTheWriter072, thanks for the review and compliments! I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993, no problem! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it!**

 **The Vagabond Scribbler, thanks for the compliment! Hope you're doing well!**

 **Storyfan134, thanks!**

 **Now, enjoy the next chapter of** ** _What Could Have Been_** **, everyone!**

Everyone found themselves looking at an enormous valley. They were standing on a green meadow that was gently sloping downwards towards a brown river. The green grass that they were standing on was dotted with flowers of every color. There were also tall trees in strange and fantastic shapes, with their branches twisting and curling in every angle. The trunks were also a deep purple instead of brown. Pink shrubs were scattered about in clumps, containing exotic flowers colored green, yellow, and blue. The river towards the back of the room had a gigantic waterfall which crashed and tumbled down into an enormous whirlpool of froth and spray.

Below the waterfall, there were six enormous pipes made out of glass roughly three feet in diameter, constantly sucking up the brown liquid from the river. At a distance, the river was covered up by a mist. Along the bank of the river, there were weeping willows, alders, and clumps of rhododendrons with pink leaves and green, yellow, and blue flowers.

Charlie and Grandpa Joe were completely overwhelmed. They couldn't say a word. As for the rest of the group, the noisy children were finally quiet for once. They just stood and stared.

" _There_!" cried Mr. Wonka, hopping with pride and excitement. "Do you like it? Isn't it beautiful? And everything of course is eatable! The grass you are standing on, the flowers, the bushes, the trees, the leaves, even the pebbles on the path! All are made of something delicious and different and juicy! This grass, for example, is a new kind of crisp minty sugar I've just invented! I call it swudge! Try a blade! Please do! It's delectable! Try a buttercup!"

Rather cautiously, everyone slowly bent down and picked up a blade of grass. A chorus of voices began shouting, "Hey! You _can_ eat it!...What do you know!...That's amazing!..."

Charlie and Grandpa Joe were tasting the grass together.

"Oh, Grandpa, it's wonderful!" Charlie cried.

"Fantastic!" Grandpa Joe cried. "Didn't I tell you this was a fantastic man, Charlie? Here, have a buttercup!"

"Thank you," Charlie replied. As he was tasting the buttercup, he said, "That's even nicer!"

"I could eat the whole field!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed. "I could go around on all fours like a cow and eat every bit of it!"

Looking around, Charlie remarked, "Someone already is."

Augustus Gloop was on all fours, stuffing grass and flowers into his mouth.

Mr. Wonka waved his cane around.

"Go ahead!" he exclaimed. "Try something else! You are welcome to move around!"

With that, all the adults and children scattered in every direction. Everyone was running everywhere, as to try to get a taste of everything in the Chocolate Room. Mr. Wonka was dancing among them.

* * *

Beside a large tree, Augustus Gloop, holding a pocket-knife, was stuffing pieces of the tree trunk into his mouth.

"Hey, give me a bit!" Veruca cried.

"And me!" Mike added.

"Terrific!" Augustus exclaimed, ignoring everyone around him. "It's sort of fudge. A mixture of fudge and toffee!"

"Why don't you dish it round!" Veruca Salt yelled.

"Get your own if you want it," Augustus replied.

* * *

Violet Beauregarde and her mother were in a bed of blue flowers with black stems and leaves.

"I guess I'll have to put the gum in storage and do a little serious eating," she remarked, taking her piece of gum out of her mouth and placing it behind her ear.

"Come here, you!" cried a voice snatching a tall flower.

It was Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Are you sure it's not poisonous?" she asked.

"Don't be **a twit** , mother," Violet answered her. "Eat."

* * *

Everyone heard Mr. Wonka's voice saying, "If you come down here I have something else to show you."

Mr. Wonka walked down closer to the river, and the group followed and clustered around him. They were about thirty yards from the river.

"What a disgusting dirty river!" cried Mrs. Beauregarde.

"It's polluted," said Mrs. Gloop _(mistakenly labelled as 'Mr. Gloop' in the script)_.

"It's chocolate," Mr. Wonka replied.

"Now come _on_!" cried Augustus Gloop.

"Warm melted chocolate of the very finest quality," Mr. Wonka reassured the group. "There's enough chocolate in there to fill every bathtub and swimming pool in the world! Isn't it terrific! And my pipes! These pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away to all the other rooms in the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour!"

Everyone could only stare at the pipes.

"Powerful suction there, eh, Wonka," Mr. Salt remarked.

"Oh, _enormously_ powerful…" Mr. Wonka replied. "And the waterfall…"

Mr. Wonka looked up at the waterfall.

"The waterfall is _most_ important!" the chocolatier said. "It mixes the chocolate! It churns it up! It pounds it and beats it! It makes it light and frothy! No other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall! It's the only way, if you want it _just_ right."

"Grandpa, _look_ , _look_!" Charlie Bucket exclaimed loudly enough so everyone could hear him. "Across the river! _It's a little man_!"

"Where?" everyone cried. "Where!"

"There, by those bushes!" cried Charlie, running closer to the river, followed by the rest of the group. "There's _several_ of them! Can't you see them, Grandpa?"

"He's right!..." everyone shouted at once. "I see 'em!...Who are _they_?...They're _tiny_!...They can't be _real_!"

There were five small men across the river. Three of them were on top of an open truck labelled, "SUGAR." They were shovelling the sugar into the river. Two of the other men were by a road tanker labelled, "CREAM." They were manipulating its taps and pouring cream into the river. The men were concentrating so hard on their work that they hadn't yet noticed their visitors across the river.

The height of these strange men were around twenty-four inches. They had white skin (with their " _DRESS to be decided later_ , Dahl noted). One of these men looked up and spotted their visitors. He pointed at them, and the other four all stopped their work and stared. Then, a few seconds later, all five of these men burst into peals of laughter, pointing all jumping with joy and happiness.

"What's so funny about _us_?" Mr. Salt asked.

At that, Mr. Wonka looked at Mr. Salt and started bursting into laughter as well.

"Shucks!" Violet exclaimed. "They're toys! They're not real people!"

"Of course they're real people!" Mr. Wonka cried.

"Come off it, Wonka!" said Mr. Salt indignantly. "There's no people in the world as small as that!"

"They must be pygmies!" Charlie observed.

"Exactly right, Charlie!" Mr. Wonka said. "The smallest tribe of pygmies in the world! The Oompa-Loompas!"

"Oompa-Loompas!.." everyone exclaimed at once. "Oompa- _Loompas_!"

"Imported directly from Loompaland," Mr. Wonka said without hesitation.

"Loompaland!" Mike Teevee cried. "There's no such place!"

"Do not display your ignorance, dear boy," Mr. Wonka answered.

" _Mr. Wonka_!" Mrs. Teevee exclaimed. "I am a teacher of geography…"

"Then you'll know all about it," Mr. Wonka answered. "And oh, what a terrible country it is! Nothing but jungle, infested with every fierce beast you can think of! And the poor little Oompa-Loompas, so small and helpless, got gobbled up right and left! A whangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it! I wept for them! And I said, 'Come with me! Come live in peace and safety far away from all the horrible whangdoodles and hornswogglers and snozzwangers and vermicious Knids!'"

"Snozzwangers and vermicious Knids!" Mr. Salt cried. "What sort of nonsense is that?"

"All questions must be submitted in writing…" Mr. Wonka said. "And so, in the greatest secrecy, I transported the entire tribe of Oompa-Loompas from the jungles of Loompaland to my factory here. They're splendid workers. And they are very happy. They love music and singing, and if…"

" _Daddy_ , I want an Oompa-Loompa!" Veruca Salt shouted suddenly, jumping up and down. "I want you to get me an Oompa-Loompa right away!"

"Now now, pet," Mr. Salt said soothingly. "We mustn't interrupt…"

"I want an Oompa-Loompa!" Veruca Salt screeched. "I want an Oompa-Loompa!"

"Can it, you nit!" Violet Beauregarde screamed at Veruca.

"All _right_ , Veruca, all _right_!" Mr. Salt said soothingly again. "I'll see you get one before the day is out."

Suddenly, everyone heard Mrs. Gloop call out, "Augustus! Sweetheart! I don't think you had better do _that_!"

As you might have guessed, Augustus Gloop had snuck away from the group, and was now scooping the warm, melted chocolate from the river into his mouth.

 **All right, although we all know what will happen next, I decided to stop it here to give the Chocolate Room its own, proper chapter. Feel free to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	19. Augustus Splashes Away

**Chapter 19: Augustus Splashes Away**

 **Author's Note: I bet you didn't expect to see an update so soon, huh? In fact, Chapter 20 of this story is _already done_ and will be posted in a couple days. But in the meantime, I hope that you'll enjoy this one. Let me respond to your reviews.**

 **Avimo, an often overlooked fact is that the Vermicious Knids were referenced in _James and the Giant Peach_ as one of the creatures the New York citizens thought the insects were. However, unlike _Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator_ , they were called "vermicious Knids", like the last chapter, rather than "Vermicious Knids."**

 **Sonny April, for the main part of your review, please refer to my reply from Avimo. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **mattTheWriter072, Augustus' demise is finally here! I hope that you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **Guest, _Willy Wonka in the Sahara_ isn't cancelled. I've had plans to continue it for a while now. I'm just brainstorming more. I appreciate that you love that story! :)**

 **And now, enjoy the next chapter, everyone!**

"This stuff is terrific!" Augustus Gloop exclaimed.

"Oh, _no_!" Mr. Wonka cried, running towards the river. " _Please_ , Augustus, _please_! Come away! Come away at once! My chocolate must never be touched by human hands!"

" _Augustus_!" yelled Mrs. Gloop. "Didn't you hear what the man said!"

Mr. Wonka and Mrs. Gloop were now directly behind Augustus. Mr. Wonka was poking the boy over and over with his cane, but this was to no avail. All Augustus Gloop could hear was his stomach.

"Oh boy!" Augustus exclaimed. "I need a bucket to drink it properly!"

"My chocolate!" Mr. Wonka cried, hopping up and down. "My beautiful chocolate! You're contaminating the entire lake!"

"You don't _know_ how he's contaminating it!" Mrs. Gloop added. "He's still infectious from German measles!"

Mr. Wonka was in complete hysterics now.

"Oh my gracious me, that's really done it!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "There'll be a million children all over the country catching it next week!"

"Be careful, Augustus!" Mrs. Gloop shrieked. "You're leaning too far out!"

 **SPLASH!**

Augustus Gloop fell into the chocolate river!

"Help!" Mrs. Gloop cried. "Save him! Augustus! Where are you!...Is it deep?"

"Very deep," Mr. Wonka answered calmly.

"Help!" Augustus cried. "Help!"

"Get out, boy!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "Get out!"

"Don't just stand there yelling!" Mrs. Gloop cried. "Do something! Go in and save him!"

Across the river, the Oompa-Loompas were falling on their back with laughter. Augustus Gloop went under the chocolate then resurfaced a few seconds later, shouting, "Help! Help!"

"Dive in!" Mrs. Gloop exclaimed. "Pull him out! Save him!"

"It's too late," Mr. Wonka answered.

" _What_!" Mrs. Gloop shouted.

"He's had it now!" Mr. Wonka answered. "The suction's got him! Look!"

Around one of the pipes, the chocolate began to swirl around and form into a giant whirlpool. Augustus was right at the edge of it. The pipe began to slowly suck up the chocolate as Augustus was being drawn to the whirlpool.

"Augustus!" Mrs. Gloop cried. "Come back! Swim boy, swim!"

It was too late, for Augustus Gloop was sucked underneath the river. Everything was still.

" _Where is he_?!" Mrs. Gloop cried, absolutely hysterical.

"Watch the pipe…" Mr. Wonka answered. " _Here_ he comes!"

"Where?" everyone said at once. "Where? I see him!..." the group pointed. "There! In the pipe!"

Augustus Gloop was slowly being sucked up the pipe as chocolate swirled and bubbled all around him.

"Help! Murder! Police!" Mrs. Gloop screamed. "Call the Fire Brigade!"

"It's a wonder 'ee don't block the ruddy pipe," Mr. Salt remarked.

"Don't worry, he will!" Mike Teevee said.

"He's going to stick!" Charlie Bucket cried.

"I think he is!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed.

"By golly, he _has_ stuck!" Charlie cried.

"It's his stomach that's done it!" Mr. Salt remarked once again.

"He's blocked the whole pipe!" Grandpa Joe said.

* * *

 _(Now, I don't normally include scrapped segments in this story. If I did, they would be in italics and with a notice, like this one. I thought this scrapped segment was rather amusing. It takes place right after Grandpa Joe's quote, and right before Mrs. Gloop's:_

" _Augustus!" Mrs. Gloop cried. "Come back!"_

"' _Ee's stuck all right!" Mr. Salt said. "He's got too big, that's what it is!"_

" _Disgusting letting his stomach get to be that size," Mrs. Beauregarde said._

" _I quite agree," Mrs. Teevee said._

" _What happens now, eh Wonka?" Mr. Salt asked.)_

* * *

"Smash the pipe!" Mrs. Gloop yelled.

"The pressure'll get him out," Mr. Wonka said. "Watch it build! Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage!"

"He's moving!..." the group remarked. "No, he's not!...Yes, he is!...Any moment now!... _Wa-it_ for it…"

 **POP!**

Shooting upwards at an enormous speed, Augustus Gloop disappeared completely.

 _(Roald Dahl also questioned if it was "more fun if the pipe has many twists and turns")_

"He's gone!" Mrs. Gloop shouted. "Where's he gone to?"

"Calm yourself, dear lady," Mr. Wonka said soothingly. ""He'll come out of it just fine, you wait and see."

"He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds flat!" Mrs. Gloop exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Mr. Wonka answered. "That pipe doesn't go anywhere near the Marshmallow Room!"

"Then where _does_ it go?" Mrs. Gloop asked.

"It goes to a room where I am making a most delicious kind of strawberry-flavored chocolate coated fudge," Mr. Wonka answered.

"My poor Augustus!" Mrs. Gloop shouted. "They'll be selling him by the pound all over the country tomorrow morning!"

"Quite right," Mr. Salt agreed.

"I know I'm right," Mrs. Gloop said.

She turned to Mr. Wonka, who was laughing.

"What're _you_ laughing at!" Mrs. Gloop yelled. "You think this is a joke? You think sucking my boy up into your Fudge Room like that is one great big colossal joke?"

"He'll be perfectly safe," Mr. Wonka giggled.

"He'll be chocolate fudge!" Mrs. Gloop shrieked.

"Never!" Mr. Wonka answered. "I'd never allow it! Augustus-flavored chocolate-coated Gloop! No one would buy it!"

"You dreadful man!" Mrs. Gloop growled. "If he's perfectly safe, then lead me to him this instant!"

From his waistcoat pocket, Mr. Wonka took out a slender, silver-colored whistle. He blew into it, and a catchy tune started playing out of it. A few seconds later, he stopped blowing it, and standing right beside him was an Oompa-Loompa.

"Where'd _he_ come from?" Charlie asked.

"Now listen to me," Mr. Wonka said to the Oompa-Loompa. "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop straight to the Fudge Room…"

The Oompa-Loompa took one look at Mrs. Gloop and burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh, do be quiet," Mr. Wonka said. "Mrs. Gloop doesn't think it's at all funny."

"You can say that again!" Mrs. Gloop remarked.

"When you get there take a long stick and start poking around in the big mixing-drum," Mr. Wonka ordered. "I'm about certain he'll be in there. But look sharp! You have to hurry or he's liable to get poured into the fudge boiler."

This remark caused Mrs. Gloop to shriek.

"And that really would be a disaster, wouldn't it?" Mr. Wonka continued. "My fudge," Mr. Wonka said, giggling madly behind his beard, "would be quite uneatable!...Forgive me. I'm only joking...Goodbye, dear lady! Goodbye! I'll see you later!"

The Oompa-Loompa was in front of Mrs. Gloop, urging her to hurry. Meanwhile, everyone else began to hear music and turned to look at the other end of the river bank.

"Grandpa!" cried Charlie. "Oh, look!"

"Sssh!..." Grandpa Joe said. "Listen, Charlie…"

"Augustus Gloop!" the Oompa-Loompas sung. "Augustus Gloop!"

 _(As for the poem, Roald had in the script, 'marked in my book down to end of poem.' I contacted the Roald Dahl Museum and Story Centre about the aforementioned book, and their search for the book came up fruitless. As such, I'm just going to put the full poem from the book here, as well as all the other Oompa-Loompa songs from this point forward. Enjoy.)_

" _Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!_

 _The great big greedy nincompoop!_

 _How long could we allow this beast_

 _To gorge and guzzle, feed and feast_

 _On everything he wanted to?_

 _Great Scott! It simply wouldn't do!_

 _However long this pig might live,_

 _We're positive he'd never give_

 _Even the smallest bit of fun_

 _Or happiness to anyone._

 _So what we do in cases such_

 _As this, we use the gentle touch,_

 _And carefully we take the brat_

 _And turn him into something that_

 _Will give great pleasure to us all–_

 _A doll, for instance, or a ball,_

 _Or marbles or a rocking horse._

 _But this revolting boy, of course,_

 _Was so unutterably vile,_

 _So greedy, foul, and infantile_

 _He left a most disgusting taste_

 _Inside our mouths, and so in haste_

 _We chose a thing that, come what may,_

 _Would take the nasty taste away._

' _Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe_

 _To send him shooting up the pipe!_

 _He has to go! It has to be!'_

 _And very soon, he's going to see_

 _Inside the room to which he's gone_

 _Some funny things are going on._

 _But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

 _Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,_

 _Although, of course, we must admit_

 _He will be_ altered _quite a bit._

 _He'll be_ quite _changed from what he's been,_

 _When he goes through the fudge machine:_

 _Slowly, the wheels go round and round,_

 _The cogs begin to grind and pound;_

 _A hundred knives go slice, slice, slice;_

 _We add some sugar, cream, and spice;_

 _We boil him for a minute more,_

 _Until we're absolutely sure_

 _That all the greed and all the gall_

 _Is boiled away for once and all._

 _Then out he comes! And now! By grace!_

 _A miracle has taken place!_

 _This boy, who only just before_

 _Was loathed by men from shore to shore,_

 _This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

 _Is loved by people everywhere!_

 _For who could hate or bear a grudge_

 _Against a luscious bit of fudge?_ "

 **Author's Note: That wraps up the first demise! What'd you think? As for me, I was a fan of the extra dialogue that happened before Augustus fell into the river, and I liked the touch of Augustus having German measles. As usual, feel free to review, and stay tuned for Chapter 20, coming in just a few short days! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	20. Journey By Boat

**Chapter 20: Journey By Boat**

 **Author's Note: Alright, as promised, the next chapter of** ** _What Could Have Been_** **is finally here! Like last time, Chapter 21 is finished as well and will be published in a few days. I hope that you all will enjoy this one. Now, it's time for me to respond to your reviews.**

 **ABBAbethTheHamster, yeah, it is really strange that the Gloops would still go on the tour despite being infected with German measles. It reminds me of Miranda Mary Piker, for when she visited Wonka's factory in her demise, she hadn't taken a bath in weeks. Regarding the book, Dahl was intending to shorten the songs (similar to the 2005 film), with the drum music. Of course, though, I couldn't find anything about the book and as such ported over the whole song so I'd have something for the children.**

 **MattTheWriter072, it may interest you to know that Tim Burton and John August had access to all of Roald Dahl's early papers while writing their scripts, so the whirlpool moment might as well been a moment they found in this script that they decided to include in their movie.**

 **The Vagabond Scribbler, I hope your move goes well. I really love the description of the early Chocolate Room as well, and I wish it made it into the final film. Regarding the Knids, as I said to Avimo in the last chapter,** ** **an often overlooked fact is that the Vermicious Knids were referenced in**** ** _ **James and the Giant Peach**_** ** **as one of the creatures the New York citizens thought the insects were. However, unlike**** ** _ **Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator**_** ** **, they were called "vermicious Knids", like Chapter 18, rather than "Vermicious Knids." Regarding the songs, please refer to my response to ABBAbethTheHamster, which can be found above.****

 ** **And now, with the reviews responded to, enjoy the next chapter, everyone! :D****

"We shall make the next part of our journey by boat," Mr. Wonka said. "There she comes!"

In the distance, there was faint singing, and out of the mist, still far away, there was a strange Viking boat that was tall on both ends, with many oars on either side. The singing grew louder as the boat came closer, and everyone could see that each oar was being operated by several Oompa-Loompas.

" _Jolly boating weather,_ " the Oompa-Loompas sang as they were approaching the shore,

" _And a hay harvest breeze,_

 _Blade on the feather,_

 _Shade off the trees,_

 _Swing swing together,_

 _With your bodies between your knees,_

 _Swing swing together,_

 _With your bodies between your knees._

 _Skirting past the rushes,_

 _Ruffling o'er the weeds,_

 _Where the lock stream gushes,_

 _Where the cygnet feeds,_

 _Let us see how the wine-glass flushes,_

 _At supper on Boveney meads,_

 _Let us see how the wine glass flushes,_

 _At supper on Boveney meads._

 _Thanks to the bounteous sitter,_

 _Who sat not at all on his seat,_

 _Down with the beer that's bitter,_

 _Up with the wine that's sweet,_

 _And Oh that some generous "critter",_

 _Would give us more ducks to eat!_

 _Carving with elbow nudges,_

 _Lobsters we throw behind,_

 _Vinegar nobody grudges,_

 _Lower boys drink it blind,_

 _Sober as so many judges,_

 _We'll give you a bit of our mind._

 _"Dreadnought" "Britannia" "Thetis",_

 _"St George" "Prince of Wales" and "Ten",_

 _And the eight poor souls whose meat is,_

 _Hard steak, and a harder hen,_

 _But the end of our long boat fleet is,_

 _Defiance to Westminster men._

 _Rugby may be more clever,_

 _Harrow may make more row,_

 _But we'll row for ever,_

 _Steady from stroke to bow,_

 _And nothing in life shall sever,_

 _The chain that is round us now,_

 _And nothing in life shall sever,_

 _The chain that is round us now._

 _Others will fill our places,_

 _Dressed in the old light blue,_

 _We'll recollect our races,_

 _We'll to the flag be true,_

 _And youth will be still in our faces,_

 _When we cheer for an Eton crew,_

 _And youth will be still in our faces,_

 _When we cheer for an Eton crew._

 _Twenty years hence this weather,_

 _May tempt us from office stools,_

 _We may be slow on the feather,_

 _And seem to the boys old fools,_

 _But we'll still swing together,_

 _And swear by the best of schools,_

 _But we'll still swing together,_

 _And swear by the best of schools._ "

"My private yacht!" Mr. Wonka beamed. "Isn't she beautiful!"

The Oompa-Loompas, resting on their oars, started chuckling at their visitors.

"You're the only full-size humans they've ever seen before me. It's quite a shock!...jump in, all of you! Come on! Hurry up!"

Everyone scrambled into a space at the stern of the ship, and it started to glide away from the river bank with all the passengers on board. Mr. Wonka was on the tiller, and next to him was none other than Charlie Bucket and Grandpa Joe.

* * *

 _(Another minor scrapped segment I thought I'd include here:_

" _Don't you_ love _it_?" _Charlie gasped._

" _What a ship!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed.)_

* * *

Mr. Wonka began scooping chocolate from the river in a mug.

"Here, drink this, Charlie," he said, handing Charlie the mug. "You look starved to death!"

He handed another mug to Grandpa Joe.

"You, too," Mr. Wonka continued. "You look like a skeleton! Hasn't there been anything to eat in your house lately?"

"Not much," Grandpa Joe answered, sipping the chocolate.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Charlie exclaimed.

"The finest chocolate I've ever tasted!" Grandpa Joe said.

"Mixed by waterfall, you see…" said Mr. Wonka.

"Hey, Daddy, I want a boat like this!" Veruca Salt yelled. "I want you to buy me a beautiful big boat exactly like this!"

"She wants a good kick in the pants," Grandpa Joe told Charlie.

The Oompa-Loompas began to row faster, faster, faster…

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mrs. Beauregarde said.

"Oh, _mother_!" Violet Beauregarde sighed.

"Don't be sick, madam!" Mr. Wonka said. He took a bottle from the floor of the boat, took its cork off, then offered it to Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Take a swig of this," he said. "Wonka's Super Seasick Syrup! It'll cure you in a flash!"

Mrs. Beauregarde hesitated.

"Go on, drink it, woman, drink it!" Mr. Wonka said.

Mrs. Beauregarde took a drink from the bottle and began to gag. She began to gulp. She began to choke. She began to splutter. Mr. Wonka retracted the bottle fast, and his hand was not-quite-so-cleverly covering a label that said, "BRANDY-150 PROOF." No one else but him saw it.

"I think I'll just have a weeny drop more," Mrs. Beauregarde said drunkenly.

"Dangerous to exceed the stated dose," the chocolatier told her.

"Hey!" Mr. Salt shouted, standing up. "Where are we going?!"

Everyone saw that the river began to flow underground in a black tunnel that was inside of a mountain. As the rowers went faster and faster, the tunnel came closer and closer…

"Wonka!" Mr. Salt shouted. "Stop the boat! Turn round!"

Everyone began to stand up, and with that, shouts of, "Stop! Help! No, not in there!" began to echo throughout the boat. However, Charlie and Grandpa Joe were having the time of their lives.

"Row on!" Mr. Wonka shouted at the tiller, laughing. "Full speed ahead! Faster! Faster!"

The boat shot into the black tunnel. The group could see almost nothing except Mr. Wonka's dimly lit face and just barely, the Oompa-Loompas. The sides of the tunnel were invisible, and the group could hear the _click-clack_ of the oars, as well as the river whooshing through the tunnel.

"Faster!" shouted the dim outline of Mr. Wonka. "Faster! Faster!"

"Stop!..." the group shouted. "Help!...I can't see!...I'm going to be sick again! More medicine quick!...This isn't funny, Wonka!...You can't possibly see where you're going!"

"Quite right, I can't!" shouted Mr. Wonka maniacally. Then, he began to sing.

" _There's no earthly way of knowing_

 _Which direction we are going…_ "

"Stop!" voices shouted. "Stop!"

" _There's no knowing where we're rowing_

 _Or which way the river's flowing…_ "

"Stop the boat!" the voices continued. "We'll all be killed!"

" _Not a speck of light is showing_

 _So the danger must be growing._ "

"I'm going to faint!" the voices continued. "Save me!"

" _For the rowers keep on rowing_

 _And they're certainly not showing_

 _Any signs that they are slowing._ "

"He's off his rocker!" the voices shouted. "He's crazy!"

"Calm down, everybody!" Grandpa Joe shouted. "The captain knows what he's doing!"

"Thank you, sir!" Mr. Wonka said. " _Switch on the lights_!"

Everyone saw that the tunnel was actually white. The boat continued racing along. Mr. Wonka absolutely loved it.

"Look, there's a door!" Charlie pointed out.

Everyone looked at the door that Charlie pointed at. It was a green color.

"STOREROOM No. 54

DAIRY CREAM, WHIPPED CREAM, VIOLET CREAM, COFFEE CREAM, VANILLA CREAM, AND HAIR CREAM"

" _Hair Cream_!" Mike Teevee exclaimed. "You don't use _hair cream_!"

"I'm a trifle deaf in this ear," Mr. Wonka said. "Speak a little louder next time, please."

Next, they passed a black door.

"STOREROOM No. 71

WHIPS- ALL SHAPES AND SIZES"

" _Whips_!" cried Violet. "What are they for?"

"For whipping cream, you foolish child!" Mr. Wonka answered. "Whipped cream isn't whipped cream unless it's been whipped with whips!...Just as a poached egg **isn't** a poached egg unless it's been poached from the woods in the dead of night! Row on!"

Next, they saw a yellow door next that said:

"STOREROOM No. 77

COCOA BEANS, COFFEE BEANS, JELLY BEANS, AND HAS BEANS"

" _Has beans_?" Veruca Salt asked.

"You're one yourself!" Mr. Wonka answered. "Press on! Press on!"

"Now I _am_ going to be sick!" Mrs. Beauregarde exclaimed. "Quick, the bottle!"

"We're there!" Mr. Wonka cried. " _Stop the boat_!"

 **Author's Note: That's the boat ride! What did you think about it? Do you like this version or the final version better?**

 **It may be interesting for you all to know that the song that the Oompa-Loompas sang as they were approaching the shore is known as the "Eton Boating Song." It's named after the famous Eton college, and is sang during events there, as well as during the procession of boats.**

 **As usual, feel free to review, and stay tuned for Chapter 21, which will be published in just a few days! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	21. The Inventing Room

**Chapter 21: The Inventing Room**

 **Author's Note: Happy Thursday, dear readers! As promised, here is the next chapter of** ** _What Could Have Been_** **! This chapter contains my third favorite moment in the script, in fact! I'll keep the other two a secret so you'll be surprised, of course. Now, let me respond to your reviews. :)**

 **ABBAbethTheHamster, thanks for the compliments on this story! That brandy moment reminds me of that part as well. I wonder if it's in the script (I forgot if it was)?**

 **Guest, I love the has bean pun, too. It's one of my most favorite moments in the book.**

 **Now, on with the story, everyone! Enjoy!**

With that, the Oompa-Loompas stopped rowing, and the stern of the boat was guided next to a red door. Leaning on the side of the boat, Mr. Wonka grabbed the knob on the door to hold the boat steady. The red door said:

"INVENTING ROOM

DANGER- KEEP OUT"

Mr. Wonka took out a keyring.

" _This_ is the most important room in the entire factory!" the chocolatier beamed. "Old Fickelgruber would give his front teeth to get inside here for just five minutes!"

Unlocking the door, he ushered everyone in, saying, "In you go! But no messing about! No touching! No meddling! No tasting!"

Everyone looked around the Inventing Room. It was enormous. It was like a witch's kitchen. Pots were boiling and bubbling on huge stoves, and kettles were hissing. Pans were sizzling. There were strange machines scattered throughout the room, and pipes were everywhere. In the far back of the room, there was a gleaming tower of metal- the biggest machine of them all.

Oompa-Loompas were all over the place. They did not speak, just going about their duties. Some Oompa-Loompas were even assistant cooks in a vast kitchen.

 _(Here, Dahl noted that, "In the book they were not present in this room, but I think they will add greatly to the effect.")_

"Don't touch a thing!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka, greatly excited. "Don't nose about! Don't knock anything over!"

In this room, he seemed to become tremendously animated. As he talked, he began to hop up and down, peering into pans, lifting up lids, and taking in smells.

"All my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "...Ah, beautiful!...Just right!..."

Mr. Wonka danced over to a machine that made constant _phut-phut-phut-phut-phut_ noises, and beckoned the group to gather around him.

"Everlasting Gobstoppers!" Mr. Wonka said excitedly.

The group noticed that every time the machine went _phut_ , a large object that looked like a marble dropped into a basket below it.

"...For children that don't have much pocket-money," he explained. "You can suck 'em for ever and they'll never get any smaller!"

"It's like _gum_!" Violet Beauregarde said.

"It is _not_ like gum!" Mr. Wonka answered. "Try chewing one of these and you'd break your teeth off! But they taste terrific and they change color once a week! And they _never_ get any smaller. At least I don't think they do. Let's check."

Mr. Wonka turned to a door in the wall that said:

"TESTING ROOM No. 124

KEEP OUT"

Everyone saw a glass window in the door, as well as a speaking tube by the window. The group crowded around the door to see what was inside. They saw a single Oompa-Loompa sitting comfortably in an armchair. He had a big lump in his cheek.

"How long you been sucking it now?" Mr. Wonka asked through the speaking-tube.

"One year five weeks exactly," the Oompa-Loompa answered with his mouth full.

"How's it going?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"Going great, Mr. Wonka, sir!" the Oompa-Loompa answered, retrieving the Everlasting Gobstopper from his mouth. "No change!"

"Good work," Mr. Wonka said. "Keep it up."

Mr. Wonka skipped over to another machine.

"Now _this_ machine is making Hair Toffee!" he beamed. "One of my latest inventions…"

The Hair Toffee machine was making strange noises that seemed almost like a melody. Towards the bottom of the machine, there was a small spout that let out a thick, runny blueish toffee. The runny liquid went down a chute, where it went into a smaller machine. The smaller machine went _clickety-click_ , _clickety-click_ , _clickety-click_ , and each time it did so, a small wrapped toffee popped out.

"Hair Toffee!" said Mr. Wonka proudly. "Great stuff for bald children. Eat just one little piece of it and in seconds a rich crop of hair will start growing out of your head! And a beard!"

"Who wants a beard, for heaven's sake?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

"It'd suit you very well, madam," Mr. Wonka said.

Mr. Salt was thinning on the top of his head. He reached for one of the pieces of Hair Toffee.

"I'll have a go," he said.

"No no, sir!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed suddenly. "Don't! It's not _quite ready_ yet."

As with the Everlasting Gobstopper, Mr. Wonka beckoned them over towards another door with a glass window and speaking-tube. That door said:

"TESTING ROOM No. 278

ONLY AUTHORISED OOMPA-LOOMPAS ADMITTED"

The group gathered around the glass window and saw an Oompa-Loompa that was completely bald. He was seated on a stool, and a second Oompa-Loompa was standing beside him. Meanwhile, in the background, there was a third and fourth Oompa-Loompa, both of them holding garden shears and clippers. Behind them, there was a _fifth_ Oompa-Loompa with a lawn mower!

"All right, boys," said Mr. Wonka through the speaking-tube. "Action!"

The second Oompa-Loompa handed the first one a piece of Hair Toffee. The first Oompa-Loompa popped it into his mouth. Suddenly, hair started to grow from the head and the chin of the first Oompa-Loompa. In seconds, he was completely engulfed in hair. The hair had reached the floor and was now spreading rapidly. The other three Oompa-Loompas began to spring to action with the shears, clippers, and lawn mower…

"Mixture too strong," said Mr. Wonka, slightly frustrated. "But I'll get it right in the end. And then there'll be no excuse any more for little boys and girls going about with bald heads!"

"But little boys and girls never _do_ …" Veruca Salt said, before being interrupted by Mr. Wonka.

"Don't argue, my dear child, _please_ don't argue," Mr. Wonka said. "Now over _here_ ," he continued, "if you step this way, we have something rather special…"

* * *

Mr. Wonka led the party over towards the gleaming tower of metal that they saw when they originally entered this room. On the top of it, there were many glass tubes that curled towards and came together in a bunch, where they were over a large tub that had a mixer in it.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly. "Watch this!"

He pressed a button, and a mighty rumbling sound began ensuing. The machine began to shake, and steam was coming out of it. Runny liquid in vibrant colors began pouring down the tubes and going into the tub. The tub quickly filled, and Mr. Wonka pressed another button. As soon as he did this, the runny liquid stopped pouring and the rumbling sound went away. The mixer in the tub began whirring at an enormous speed, and the liquid became frothy. It turned blue, then red, then yellow, then black, then back to blue again.

 _Click!_

The whizzer stopped whirring, and the frothy liquid was quickly sucked up into the main body of the machine. It was complete silence, followed by a slight rumbling sound, then a groan. With that, a tiny drawer popped out of the side of the machine. In it laid a thin, small grey object that looked like a piece of cardboard.

"There!" said Mr. Wonka triumphantly. "It's done!"

"That's all?" Veruca Salt asked.

"That's all," Mr. Wonka responded. "Don't you know what it is?"

There was a pause, followed by many members of the group shaking their heads.

"Looks like an old railway ticket to me," Mr. Salt remarked.

"By gum, it's _gum_!" exclaimed Violet Beauregarde. "It's a stick of chewing-gum!"

"Right you are!" said Mr. Wonka. "It's a stick of gum, the most _amazing_ and _fabulous_ and _sensational_ gum in the world!"

 **Author's Note: That's the Inventing Room! I'm pretty sure you all know what'll happen next, but like the Chocolate Room, I wanted to give the Inventing Room its own chapter. So, what'd you all think of it? Do you like this scene or the final one better? As for me, my favorite moments were the brand new scenes that were expanded from the book, with the Everlasting Gobstopper and Hair Toffee.**

 **Feel free to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be published tomorrow or Saturday! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	22. Violet Becomes Violet

**Chapter 22: Violet Becomes Violet**

 **Author's Note: As promised, Chapter 22 of** ** _What Could Have Been_** **is here! Chapter 23 will be published soon, however, there are a few...kinks, that need to be ironed out in it. I hope that you all understand. Now, let me respond to your reviews. :)**

 **ABBAbethTheHamster, I was actually thinking about Roy Kinnear while writing that scene as well, considering how both Mr. Salt in this script and Roy are/were both thinning. As for the chapter 21 coincidence, I actually knew that, and was actually considering making a perfect alignment, but decided to give the Inventing Room its own chapter. However, as you noticed, I decided to end the chapter right before Mr. Wonka talked about the gum, just like the book did.**

 **Guest, thanks for the compliment!**

 **And now, without further ado, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! :D**

"What's so fab about it?" Violet asked.

"This, my dear children," Mr. Wonka explained, "is a chewing-gum meal! That little strip lying there is a three-course dinner all by itself!"

"What sort of rubbish is this?" Mr. Salt said.

"Tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie!" Mr. Wonka beamed. "That's what this one is! But you can have almost anything you want."

"Stuff and nonsense!" exclaimed Mrs. Beauregarde.

"And it actually fills you up!" the chocolatier continued. "It satisfies! It's terrific!"

"It's utterly impossible!" exclaimed Mrs. Teevee.

"Just so long as it's gum and I can chew it, then _that's_ for me!" Violet said. "Hand it over, Mr. Wonka and I'll give it a try!"

She started to place her normal piece of gum behind her ear.

"Now, Violet," said Mrs. Beauregarde, "Don't let's do anything silly, Violet."

"I want the gum," Violet responded assertively. "What's so silly?"

"I'd rather you didn't," said Mr. Wonka. "I haven't got it _quite right_ yet…"

Violet jumped forward, grabbed the gum off of the tray, and exclaimed, "Oh, to heck with that!"

" _Don't_!" yelled Mr. Wonka, extremely concerned.

"Fabulous!..." cried Violet, chewing the gum. "It's _tomato soup_! It's hot and creamy! I can actually _feel_ it running down my throat!"

"Stop!" yelled Mr. Wonka again. "That gum isn't ready yet! Spit it out!"

"Oh my, what lovely soup this is!..." Violet said, ignoring him.

All Mr. Wonka could do at this point was shake his head sadly and sigh.

"Hey, the second course is coming up! Roast beef! Tender and juicy! Oh boy, what a flavour!"

"But how _in_ -teresting, Violet," Mrs. Beauregarde remarked. "You _are_ a clever girl."

"She's an ass," Mr. Wonka said.

"And a baked potato, too!" Violet cried. "It's got crispy skin and it's all filled with butter inside!"

"Is there a green vegetable, Violet?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

"Peas!" exclaimed Violet Beauregarde. "Tiny little tender ones! And horseradish sauce! Wow, that's something, that horseradish sauce!"

"Have it your own way," said Mr. Wonka, defeated.

"The dessert!" cried Violet. "Here it comes! Blueberry pie and cream! Oh my, it's perfect! It's beautiful! It's exactly as though I were swallowing it! It's the most marvellous blueberry pie…"

"Look at her nose!" Charlie Bucket exclaimed suddenly.

Good heavens, girl!" cried Mrs. Beauregarde. "What's happening to your nose!"

"Be quiet mother and let me finish!" Violet snapped.

It's turning blue!" exclaimed Mrs. Beauregarde. "Your nose is turning blue as a blueberry!"

"Your mother's right!" agreed Mr. Salt. "Now it's going purple!"

"What _do_ you mean?" Violet asked curiously.

"Your whole face is turning blue!" panicked Mrs. Beauregarde. "Spit that gum out at once! Mercy! Save us! The girl's going blue and purple all over! Even her hair is changing colour! Violet, you're turning violet, Violet!"

"I _told_ you I hadn't got it quite right," sighed Mr. Wonka, shaking his head.

"I'll say you haven't!" yelled Mrs. Beauregarde. "Just look at the girl now!"

"It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert," explained Mr. Wonka. "But I'll get it right in the end…"

"Violet!" screamed Mrs. Beauregarde. "You're swelling up!"

With her body already purple all over, Violet began to swell up all over, and her stomach began to bulge.

"I feel sick," Violet moaned.

"I'm not surprised," remarked Mrs. Teevee.

"I feel most peculiar," Violet said.

"Good heavens, girl!" exclaimed Mrs. Beauregarde. "You're blowing up like a balloon!"

"Like a blueberry," corrected Mr. Wonka.

"Call a doctor!" shouted Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Prick her with a pin," suggested Mrs. Teevee.

"Save her!" screamed Mrs. Beauregarde.

"There's no saving her now…" Mr. Wonka said.

At this point, all Violet Beauregarde was now was a giant blue ball with a small head with tiny hands and legs sticking out.

"It happens every time," said Mr. Wonka, slightly frustrated. "They all become blueberries."

"Put her back to what she was this instant!" commanded Mrs. Beauregarde.

"We'll do what we can…" assured the chocolatier.

Mr. Wonka took out his whistle and blew into it. With that, ten Oompa-Loompas appeared. Each of them took one look at Violet and exploded into peals of laughter.

"Now then, that's enough of that!" said Mr. Wonka sternly, trying not to laugh as well. "Roll this young lady down to the Juicing Room at once…"

"The _Juicing Room!_ " screamed Mrs. Beauregarde. "For _what_?"

"For squeezing," giggled Mr. Wonka. "She must be squeezed immediately, before she bursts. A fairly simple operation...Don't worry, dear lady...She'll get the very best attention…"

"Oh my lord, her father's going to be furious!" cried Mrs. Beauregarde.

"These little accidents will happen…" said Mr. Wonka, looking at the Beauregarde family as they were being led away, "Goodbye, Mrs. Beauregarde...It's been such a pleasure…"

As Violet and her mother were being led away, everyone heard the drums once more, and music began to play…

Up on top the pots and kettles, perhaps on some giant oven, the Oompa-Loompas began to assemble and sing once more.

 _(with deletions as in my copy of book, Dahl noted. However, like with Augustus, I couldn't get any info about Roald's special book, so I just copy and pasted the full book song.)_

" _Dear friends, we surely all agree_ ," the Oompa-Loompas sang,

" _There's almost nothing worse to see_

 _Than some repulsive little bum_

 _Who's always chewing chewing gum._

 _(It's very near as bad as those_

 _Who sit around and pick the nose)._

 _So please believe us when we say_

 _That chewing gum will never pay;_

 _This sticky habit's bound to send_

 _The chewer to a sticky end._

 _Did any of you ever know_

 _A person called Miss Bigelow?_

 _This dreadful woman saw no wrong_

 _In chewing, chewing all day long._

 _She chewed while bathing in the tub,_

 _She chewed while dancing at her club,_

 _She chewed in church and on the bus;_

 _It really was quite ludicrous!_

 _And when she couldn't find her gum,_

 _She'd chew up the linoleum,_

 _Or anything that happened near–_

 _A pair of boots, the postman's ear,_

 _Or other people's underclothes,_

 _And once she chewed her boy friend's nose._

 _She went on chewing till, at last,_

 _Her chewing muscles grew so vast_

 _That from her face her giant chin_

 _Stuck out just like a violin._

 _For years and years she chewed away,_

 _Consuming fifty packs a day,_

 _Until one summer's eve, alas,_

 _A horrid business came to pass._

 _Miss Bigelow went late to bed,_

 _For half an hour she lay and read,_

 _Chewing and chewing all the while_

 _Like some great clockwork crocodile._

 _At last, she put her gum away_

 _Upon a special little tray,_

 _And settled back and went to sleep–_

 _(She managed this by counting sheep)._

 _But now, how strange! Although she slept,_

 _Those massive jaws of hers still kept_

 _On chewing, chewing through the night,_

 _Even with nothing there to bite._

 _They were, you see, in such a groove_

 _They positively_ had _to move._

 _And very grim it was to hear_

 _In pitchy darkness, loud and clear,_

 _This sleeping woman's great big trap_

 _Opening and shutting,_ snap-snap-snap _!_

 _Faster and faster,_ chop-chop-chop _,_

 _The noise went on, it wouldn't stop._

 _Until at last her jaws decide_

 _To pause and open extra wide,_

 _And with the most_ tremendous _chew_

 _They bit the lady's tongue in two._

 _Thereafter, just from chewing gum,_

 _Miss Bigelow was always dumb,_

 _And spent her life shut up in some_

 _Disgusting sanatorium._

 _And_ that _is why we'll try so hard_

 _To save Miss Violet Beauregarde_

 _From suffering an equal fate._

 _She's still quite young. It's not too late,_

 _Provided she survives the cure._

 _We hope she does. We can't be sure._ "

 **Author's Note: Two kids down! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Which version of Violet's demise do you like better- this one, or the final? As usual, feel free to review if you want, and stay tuned for Chapter 23. I want to publish that tomorrow or Sunday, but as I said in the beginning Author's Note, there are a couple things that need to be ironed out with it. I hope that you will all understand.**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


	23. Down the Corridor

**Chapter 23: Down the Corridor**

 **Author's Note: Happy Saturday, everybody! I was gonna wait until tomorrow to publish it, but I could not resist the urge. This chapter contains my favorite moment in the entire script, only tying with another moment which you will find out about later. In fact, it was this chapter that made me declare (in my opinion) that this script is** ** _better than the book_** **. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope that you'll have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Now, let me respond to your reviews! :D**

 **ABBAbethTheHamster, your reasoning for why Violet's demise was slightly changed in the final 1971 film actually makes sense, and I never actually realized why exactly they changed it to be so. Of course, though, by the time the 2005 film rolled around, technology had advanced enough by then as to be more faithful to Dahl's original intentions.**

 **(Credits: Special thanks go to Turrislucidus and Squirrela for helping massively with the development of this chapter. You'll discover exactly what they did later on in this chapter. Thank you so much, you two! :D)**

 **And now, with that out of the way, please enjoy the corridor tour, everyone! :D**

The remaining members of the group, along with Mr. Wonka, exited the Inventing Room by using an exit towards the back and found themselves in an extremely long corridor. The walls of this corridor had colored fruits all over them, like a sort of wallpaper.

"Well well well," remarked Mr. Wonka. "Two naughty little children gone! Three good little children left!"

"But will Violet _ever_ be alright again, Mr. Wonka?" asked Charlie.

"No problem, my dear boy!" Mr. Wonka reassured him. "They'll de-juice her in a jiffy! She'll come out as thin as a whistle!"

"But will she always be blue?" the boy asked him.

"She'll be _purple_!" the chocolatier answered. "That's what comes from chewing disgusting gum all day long!"

"If you think gum is so disgusting, Wonka," asked Mr. Salt, "why do you make it?"

"Next question, please?" said Mr. Wonka, turning away and looking at Mrs. Teevee. "Do you like my wallpaper, madam? Lickable-Wallpaper-For-Nursery-Walls! Lovely stuff. Lick an orange and it tastes like an orange. Lick a pineapple and it tastes of pineapple...Try it!"

With that, everyone began licking the fruits on the walls.

"Umm!" exclaimed Charlie, licking the wallpaper. "It's marvellous."

"It's real orange!" agreed Grandpa Joe.

"They're all delicious!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka. "Try some more! The raspberries taste of raspberries and the strawberries taste of strawberries and the snozzberries taste of snozzberries…"

" _Snozzberries_?" cried Veruca Salt. "Who ever heard of a _snozzberry_?"

"We are the music-makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams…" Mr. Wonka said, ignoring Veruca. "Come along!"

He danced down the corridor, and they came across an archway. The rooms in this corridor had no doors, simply an archway for each of them. Mr. Wonka was pacing extremely fast through this corridor, speaking to his visitors about what was in each of these rooms as they looked inside of these archways. As soon as they had a look inside one archway, they moved on to the next.

* * *

 _(As you might expect, there are quite a bit of scrapped room interpretations here. I'll be posting each and every one of them:_

 _The group stood in front of the first archway._

" _In here we make hot ice-cream for cold days," Mr. Wonka explained. "Very useful in winter."_

 _Oompa-Loompas in this section of the corridor were controlling a gigantic ice-cream machine, and steaming hot ice-cream was pouring out of it. Some Oompa-Loompas in here were eating this treat out of cornets (ice cream cones). The children in the group ran inside and shouted over and over, "Can we taste it?"_

 _And so they did._

" _Umm!" said Charlie happily. "It's so lovely and warm!"_

 _After getting a chance to taste the hot ice-cream for cold days, the group moved next to the second archway._

" _Ah, my lovely little cows that give chocolate milk!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka as they looked inside of what was in this archway._

 _Everyone saw a few small cows in a meadow, and Oompa-Loompas were milking them. The group could see chocolate milk coming out of their udders._

" _No, no, please don't go in!" Mr. Wonka cried when someone tried to walk inside of the archway. "They are extremely nervous! If they are frightened they stop giving milk."_

 _With that, they moved on to the next archway.)_

* * *

The group looked through this archway.

"Great stuff they're making in here!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka excitedly. "But don't touch it, please!"

Everyone saw a bunch of Oompa-Loompas were collecting and packaging small red candies that came out of a machine. Against Wonka's orders, Mike Teevee ran in.

"I said _no_ , _sir_!" yelled Mr. Wonka sternly. "Can't you hear me?"

Mike grabbed one of the red candies, popped it into his mouth, and started to chew. Immediately, there was an enormous explosion. Smoke came out of his mouth, and Mike lost his balance and fell down.

"I _told_ you not to, you silly boy!" cried Mr. Wonka.

"But what _is_ it, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"That?" Mr. Wonka asked. "Exploding-Candy-For-Your-Enemies. Good idea, eh? Come along, Mike Teevee! You're not hurt! Mustn't dilly! Mustn't dally!"

* * *

( _The next archway they looked into was completely dark except for small, luminous objects, as well as the dim shadows of Oompa-Loompas that were holding them._

" _Luminous lollies for eating in bed at night," Mr. Wonka explained, then they moved on to the next archway.)_

* * *

In this archway, the group saw Oompa-Loompas using huge knives to slice up green jelly into squares. There was a machine in the background.

"No time to see this one!" said Mr. Wonka, starting to move on. "Move on to the next!"

Alas, this was not meant to be.

"Hey, wait!" exclaimed Veruca Salt. "This looks pretty good!"

She ran into the room, shouting, "Gimme a bit!"

"Oh dear, what disobedient children!" sighed Mr. Wonka, turning back.

Veruca Salt grabbed one of the green candies and started chewing it.

"It's great!" Veruca grinned, but everyone noticed something...strange about her.

"Veruca!" cried Mr. Salt. "Your teeth!"

"What's the matter with my teeth?" Veruca asked, having joined back up with the group.

"Mint-Jujubes-For-The-girl-Next-Door," explained Mr. Wonka, hooting with laughter. "Suck them and they'll give her green teeth for a month."

"For a month!" exclaimed Mr. Salt. "Now see here, Wonka…"

"It's her own silly fault…" said Mr. Wonka, "but don't worry about it, my dear sir. You can always get it off with sandpaper. Use a rotary sander. You've probably got one in the toolshed at home...Look, we really _must_ be quicker than this!"

In the next archway, the group saw a table with piles of toffee-like candy being shot onto it from another strange machine. Oompa-Loompas were in this room as well.

"Now this one is _only_ for adults," Mr. Wonka said sternly.

"Mike, didn't you hear what Mr. Wonka said!" Mrs. Teevee said, talking to Mike, who had rushed in. "This is for us grown-ups _only_."

Talking nonstop, she popped one of the candies into her mouth. "I do wish you would try to be more obedient, you naughty child! I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson in that other…"

Mrs. Teevee suddenly stopped dead. Her jaws were locked, and she couldn't say a word. She had a look of horror on her face, and she yelled, her face contorted. The Oompa-Loompas in this room fell on the ground, laughing.

"What happened?" asked Grandpa Joe.

"That, sir," said Mr. Wonka, laughing wildly, "is called Stickjaw...Stickjaw-For-Talkative-mothers!"

He turned to Mrs. Teevee, who had by now rushed up to the group, making terrible faces.

"It really works, doesn't it!" he continued, between his laughter. "Be patient, dear madam! It'll soon melt and then you'll be able to go away at him again to your heart's content!"

It was on to the next archway. In this one, sweets were coming out a machine. Oompa-Loompas were by this machine.

"You can all try these!" said Mr. Wonka eagerly. "They're terrific!"

"What are they?" everyone cried, rushing into the room.

"Swallow one and see what happens," the chocolatier answered.

Everyone in the group took a sweet and ate it. Suddenly, all of them started clutching their stomachs and giggling wildly. Mrs. Teevee and Mr. Salt were especially funny to watch, and so was Grandpa Joe.

"Wriggle-Sweets!" said Mr. Wonka happily. "Swallow one and it'll wriggle in your tummy for two minutes! You like that, Grandpa Joe sir?"

"It's the queerest feeling I've ever had in my life!" responded Grandpa Joe, giggling wildly. "Oh dear, oh dear…"

"I sell a lot of them to Egypt, for belly-dancers," Mr. Wonka explained. "Move on, please! Look sharp!"

In this next archway, Oompa-Loompas were doing motions like they were passing things to each other, but there was nothing there in the room at all. They kept up lifting this mysterious thing and putting it in imaginary piles.

"I'm rather proud of this one," beamed Mr. Wonka proudly.

"What on earth are they doing?" Charlie asked. "There's nothing there!"

"Oh yes there is," Mr. Wonka said, entering the room. "Here...try one."

Mr. Wonka picked up the mysterious object and handed it to Charlie. The boy took it, and immediately realized that he had something solid yet invisible in his hand! He clasped it.

"Good heavens!" cried Charlie.

"Taste it," said Mr. Wonka.

He did so. He took a bite out of the invisible object and chewed it.

"Good?"

"Marvellous!" Charlie exclaimed.

"But what is it?" everyone asked. "What is it?"

"Chocolate," Willy Wonka answered. "Invisible-Chocolate-For-Eating-In-Class." He rubbed his hands together and said, "We'll sell millions of 'em, eh Charlie?...Take one each, all of you. Then we must rush on."

He took pieces of invisible chocolate and gave everyone in the group one per person. With that taken care of, Mr. Wonka rushed in front of everyone, as usual, and darted down the corridor.

"Slow down, for Pete's sake!" Mrs. Teevee panted. "My feet are killing me!"

"There's no time to lose, no time at all!" Mr. Wonka called back. "We must descend now to a lower level, deep underground…"

The group looked ahead, and they saw that the corridor was a corridor no longer. It sloped down forty-five degrees, and was now a slide! It was so long that they couldn't see the end of it if they looked down.

"I'm not going down there!" exclaimed Mrs. Teevee.

"Then you'll be left behind!" answered Mr. Wonka.

He jumped onto the slide, and down he went. Charlie and Grandpa Joe went next, followed by Mike and Veruca.

"I'm afraid we've _got_ to…" said Mr. Salt, who was absolutely terrified. He went on the slide, leaving Mrs. Teevee as the remaining member of the group. Slowly, she seated herself down on the slide, then down she went, just like Mr. Salt before her. She was absolutely petrified, and started shrieking.

 _Woosh!_

The slide twisted, it turned, and it curved at an enormously fast speed. Down curls, sharp bends, and more. When each member of the group reached the end of the slide, they flew through the air and landed on a soft, yet thick, bed of foam-rubber. Mrs. Teevee was especially funny when she did this. She was still as terrified as when she originally got on it.

Everyone picked themselves up. All of the children, plus Grandpa Joe, let out cries of delight. On the contrary, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Teevee let out loud protests.

"It's the only way if you're in a hurry," said Mr. Wonka. "We are now ten thousand feet below ground! Ready to go on? Good! Come along, then! Look sharp!"

The group looked ahead of themselves, and they saw yet another corridor ahead of them. Like last time, Mr. Wonka rushed ahead of them.

Everyone arrived at yet another archway. The group saw Oompa-Loompas slicing up and packaging fudge. Mr. Wonka popped into the room, took a boxful, then handed it around to the company.

"Don't eat it," said Mr. Wonka. "There's no need to! Just hold it!...Magic-Hand-Fudge! When you hold it in your hand you taste it in your mouth."

Reactions of all sorts, especially comic, went around the group as they relished the taste of the Magic-Hand-Fudge.

"It's marvellous for fat ladies," Mr. Wonka said, looking at Mrs. Teevee. "They can taste without eating. It's the only candy in the world with zero calories whatsoever!"

In the next archway, the group saw a crowd of Oompa-Loompas cheering, whooping, and having a party.

"They look drunk!" exclaimed Mr. Salt.

"They _are_ drunk," laughed Mr. Wonka. "This is where we make Butterscotch...and Buttergin. They love it, and why shouldn't they?...Butterscotch and soda, buttergin and tonic, they lap it up!"

"I'd like a slap of that myself…" remarked Mr. Salt, starting to walk forward.

"No time for that, my dear sir," said Mr. Wonka. "We must keep going or we'll be late."

"Late for _what_?" asked Mr. Salt.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune!" Mr. Wonka remarked, rushing on and dancing down the corridor. Pretty soon, they reached the next archway.

In this room, there was a table. On the table, there was a pile of cubes that looked like sugar-lumps. Each of the cubes had a face painted on one side. Two Oompa-Loompas were busy painting faces on more cubes, then adding them to the pile.

"Now _these_ are fascinating," remarked Mr. Wonka. "They are my little Square-Candies-That-Look-Round!"

"They don't look round to me," said green-teeth Veruca, "they look square. Completely square."

"But they _are_ square," answered Mr. Wonka. "I never said they weren't."

"Come off it, Wonka," said Mr. Salt. "You said they were _round_."

"I never said anything of the sort," the chocolatier responded. "I said they _looked_ round."

"But they _don't_ look round!" green-teeth Veruca shouted. "They look square!"

" _They look round_!" yelled Mr. Wonka.

"They most certainly do not!" Veruca sulked. "Are you blind or something!"

"Pay no attention to him, Veruca pet," said Mr. Salt. "He's lying."

"My dear old fish, go and boil your head!" yelled Mr. Wonka again.

"You impertinent little twerp!" yelled Mr. Salt. "How dare you…"

"Oh, do shut up!" yelled Mr. Wonka in response. "Now watch carefully…"

He entered the room, walking close to the little square candies. He clapped his hands loudly, shouting, "Look!"

All the little eyes on the square candies began to look at Mr. Wonka.

"There you are!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "They're looking round! There's no argument about it! They are square candies that look round! Here, you may have one each."

Mr. Wonka handed each person in the group one Square Candy.

"Take care of them," he said. "They are very precious…"

* * *

The group arrived at yet another archway. In this room, Oompa-Loompas were filling bottles from a machine, and froth was foaming at the top of them. The froth formed thousands of tiny little bubbles that floated around the room.

"Ah-ha!" remarked Mr. Wonka. "And what about this one, then? The Fizzy-Lifting-Drink. It fills you with bubbles of gas and the gas is so _terrifically lifting_ that it lifts you right off the ground like a balloon! Go for miles! But I daren't sell it! There'll be children floating all over the sky!"

"Let's try it!..." the others begged. "Oh, lets!...Oh, _can't_ we?"

"Absolutely not," said Mr. Wonka sternly. "Too tricky. The next one's far more exciting. Come along, please! Don't hang about!"

He turned towards two doors across the corridor- a red one, and a black one. Everyone followed, except for Charlie and Grandpa Joe.

"Quick, Charlie!" suggested Grandpa Joe. "Let's have a go!"

They snuck into the Fizzy-Lifting-Drink Room, and meanwhile, Mr. Wonka was headed for the red door, and Mike Teevee was heading for the black one. Mr. Wonka saw that he was about to open it and began to panic.

"No no no no no!" shouted Mr. Wonka, stopping Mike from opening the door. "Oh, my goodness me, don't you go in there! Highly dangerous, my dear boy! You could lose your life! This way, please."

With that, Mr. Wonka led the group, minus Charlie and Grandpa Joe, through the red door.

As soon as they left, Charlie and Grandpa Joe began drinking from bottles with their heads tilted back until they finished them.

"Oo-oo-oo!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe, holding his stomach. "What's happening?!"

"Grandpa!" cried Charlie. "Oh, it's the queerest feeling!"

Both of them began to rise slowly into the air. There were squeaks of both joy and fear. The two of them continued going higher until they hit the ceiling, and they stayed there. Oompa-Loompas were laughing below.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked Grandpa Joe.

"I don't know!" he answered. To the Oompa-Loompas below, he shouted down, "What do we do? How do we get down?!"

"Burp!..." responded the Oompa-Loompas, who were completely caught up in a fit of laughter. "You must burp!...Give a big burp!"

"Like that?" Grandpa Joe asked, burping.

"More!" laughed the Oompa-Loompas from below. "More!"

Grandpa Joe emitted a long, loud burp, then began to float down to the ground. He continued burping until he reached the ground. He looked up. Charlie was still there.

"Come on, Charlie!" encouraged Grandpa Joe. " _Burp_!"

"I..I'm trying…" responded Charlie. "I can't."

Grandpa Joe tried to reach up and grab Charlie's ankles, but it was impossible. Then, at last, Charlie burped long and loud and began to descend to the ground.

"Quick, we'll be left behind!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe, then they ran out of the room.

"Which way did they go?" asked Charlie.

"Must've been through one of these!" said Grandpa Joe, looking at the red and black doors. "But which? Oh dear, what _shall_ we do? Choose one."

"This," responded Charlie, pointing to the black door.

Grandpa Joe opened the door, and they dashed through it. The door closed.

* * *

 _(Please note that the following segment is 100% fanmade. Dahl noted, "This brief sequence is not yet written. If we use it at all, it should be no more than 60 seconds of jeopardy and tension, then sudden salvation. Then they are out again."_

 _This segment's idea was created by Turrislucidus. Special thanks also goes to Squirrela for referring my issue to her. Special thanks to both of you._

 _Charlie and Grandpa Joe entered through the black door, and immediately as they did so, it shut with a slam. They looked back, frightened, as the lights in the room began to dim, and everything began to get blurred up._

" _Grandpa-!" Charlie exclaimed as he gripped to his beloved grandfather, and they felt the floor beginning to move. They looked up, and pillows began to fall from the ceiling, yet curled, as if they were trying to wrap around some faces…_

" _Eatable Marshmallow Pillows…!" a voice said in the background._

" _Go away!" Grandpa Joe shouted, swabbing at the pillows. "Charlie, I felt them! They were real!"_

 _The two of them began to run._

" _It can't be-!' Charlie exclaimed, running for his life._

 _The two of them heard a rumbling sound, then looked up. Giant blueberries were about to squash them!_

" _Charlie!" shouted Grandpa Joe, pushing him to free themselves from their paths._

 _SPLAT!_

 _Blueberry juice was all over them! Hastily, they got back up and continued running._

" _What's next?!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed._

" _I'm scared, Grandpa!" Charlie said, his face red, tears falling down it._

" _I am too, Charlie," Grandpa Joe hugged him._

 _WHOOSH!_

" _Candy-coated pencils for sucking in class…!" a voice said in the background as they ran more. The pencils, which looked like they were coated with a sort of colored gloop, were of a multitude of colors, like blue, yellow, red, orange, and more. They were constantly flying towards our two heroes, especially at their eyes and face._

" _Ow!" screamed Charlie. "Grandpa, my arm!"_

 _Suddenly, as soon as the pencils appeared, they disappeared. The two of them used this opportunity to run even faster. They swore they could see an exit...the door to freedom…_

" _Ow!" Grandpa Joe shouted, mumbling naughty words under his breath. He had tripped over a...train track?!_

" _How is this real?!" Charlie shouted._

" _I don't know, Charlie!" Grandpa Joe responded. "It can't be!"_

" _HONK!" a noise blared in the distance. "HONK!"_

 _The two of them looked, and it was a train! It was an old-fashioned one, like the Western movie locomotives with cow-catchers on them. Charlie tried to help his beloved grandfather, but his leg was twisted, stuck under the track as the train came closer...they could feel the cow-catcher against their skin…_

" _Aahhhhhhh!" the two of them shouted, closing their eyes._

" _Huh?" they opened them back up again, and saw Mr. Wonka in front of them. They were back in the corridor!_

" _Next time, Charlie and Joe, try to keep the train, er, tour schedule, please!"_

 _They blinked, and he was gone!_

" _What was that?!" Charlie gasped._

" _I don't know, Charlie," he responded as he gripped his beloved grandson.)_

* * *

Suddenly, the two of them noticed that Mr. Wonka and the rest of the group were right ahead of them, in front of another arch. The two of them snuck up and joined the group. No one had realized that they were gone.

 **Author's Note: That was the corridor tour, everyone! What'd you think? As there really isn't a final movie equivalent (aside from Lickable Wallpaper, Exploding Candies, and Fizzy Lifting Drinks), let me ask you this- did you all like this corridor tour the best, or the book's corridor tour?**

 **Another moment I liked in this chapter was how Mr. Wonka kept referring to Charlie as his apprentice already, even before the tour was over (ex., "We'll sell millions of 'em, eh Charlie?").**

 **Feel free to review and leave your thoughts, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **Until then,**

 **Gabe S. :)**


End file.
